


Настоящее солнце. Дополнения, пояснения, описание мира

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 22,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Сборник заметок о работе мира, персонажах и невошедших в повесть деталей, которые мне показались важными или интересными или же просто были придуманы и "не пропадать же добру")
Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972603





	1. Карты Пяти королевств и Империи Аргарета

Карта Пяти королевств  
  


[Полноразмер](https://i.ibb.co/3cKCJRK/20-11-5.jpg)   
***  
Карта времён Империи Аргарета (Единых Земель)  
  
[Полноразмер](https://i.ibb.co/8DzPnZk/20-11.jpg)  



	2. I. Планы бытия и природа магии

Существует два плана бытия: материальный план и план энергий. В некотором смысле, но очень условно, можно провести аналогию между хаосом и порядком: план энергий бесконтрольный, непостоянный, кипучий. И гораздо… энергичнее, чем может вынести.  
Излишки энергии уходят в материальный план двумя путями, в каждом из которых по два проводника. Именно эти излишки в материальном плане являются магией.  
Первый путь - “земной” - в котором первым проводником является ядро земли; вторым проводником - эльфы. Особенно друиды, но вообще все эльфы.  
“Небесный” путь состоит из солнца, луны и звёзд, через которые энергия идёт к аурелям.  
В некотором роде “Источники магии” или “места Силы” служат исключением из этой схемы, но только отчасти. Они служат проводниками цельных энергий, без деления на “земные” и “небесные”, поэтому черпать их силу могут и маги, и друиды. Но те, кто не владеет ни одним из видов волшебства не смогут колдовать просто находясь рядом с Источником. И именно по причине “гибридной” природы Источников, для их стабилизации применяются оба вида магии

Возвращаясь к аналогии “хаос-поярдок” можно сказать, что энергии, попадающие в мир, должны быть упорядочены, чтобы бытие продолжало существовать. Первые проводники - земля, солнце, источники - пускают энергии в мир; вторые проводники служат их упорядочиванию.  
Если убрать из этой схемы хотя бы одно звено, то бытие потеряет стабильность: без эльфов и/или аурелей неупорядоченные энергии разрушат мир; без небесных тел, земли и источников избытки энергий станут слишком кипучими. И в каждом из этих случаев оба плана неизбежно будут уничтожены.


	3. Магия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Базовые законы волшебства

Как уже было сказано ранее, магия является “упорядоченной энергией”. Она может существовать только пока существуют эльфы и аурели, при этом наличие среди них практикующих магов вовсе не обязательно. Эти две расы являются своего рода фильтром, проходя через который энергия ассимилируется в мир. 

Чистокровные эльфы и аурели могут применять только тот вид волшебства, с которым они связаны; людям же доступен любой вид магии, но не оба одновременно. Бывали те, кто пытался совмещать и даже с некоторым успехом, однако при этом человеку доступны лишь самые базовые способности каждой магии.

Связано это с самой природой волшебства. Здесь можно провести аналогию с несовместимыми жидкостями: небесная магия и друидизм как масло и вода. Человек в данном случае является сосудом, в которые эти жидкости заливаются, и если он наполовину заполнен одним, наполовину другим, то для использования по-настоящему мощных заклятий одного типа у него просто не хватит ресурсов.

Да, с помощью дополнительных средств и усилий можно получить эмульсию, но это возможно только “на выходе” с плана энергий, а не “на входе” в мир. Поэтому существуют Источники, но не существует магов, мастерски владеющих сразу обоими видами волшебства.

Что касается терминологии, то в широком смысле магией и волшебством называются все “упорядоченные энергии”, но по факту как правило эти слова относят к небесным заклинаниям, а земные называют друидизмом.

При соединении двух заклинаний разной природы, последствия довольно сложно предвидеть. В случае, если они продолжают поддерживаться волшебниками, оба могут пострадать от нестабильности магии. В случае если заклинания “отпущены”, т.е. сотворены разово и разум заклинателя их уже не касается, при прочих равных, они просто взаимно уничтожат друг друга. Для того, чтобы сопротивляться “враждебному” типу магии, добиться желаемого результата и при этом не пострадать самому требуются усилия значительно превосходящие силы “противника”.

Именно по этой причине Аргарет так долго не вторгался в Тардарельнас - разрушение Завесы, созданной друидами, требовало даже от такого выдающегося мага невероятных усилий; а в землях эльфов он не знал ничего, что стоило бы таких усилий.

Среди людей и аурелей в среднем женщины гораздо более способны к магии, чем мужчины; насколько эта тенденция прослеживается у эльфов - неизвестно (у них слишком мало друидов, к тому же никаких исследований на эту тему не проводилось).

Количество магии в мире более-менее постоянно и распределяется неравномерно между всеми представителями волшебной расы. Т.е. чем меньше представителей эльфов или аурелей, тем в среднем больший внутренний ресурс у них будет, но чья именно сила будет увеличиваться просчитать нельзя. На мастерство использования это никак не влияет.

Чем более талантлив маг, тем чувствительнее он к чужому волшебству. Аурели могут ощущать чужую магию даже через большие расстояния, люди же при должном навыке могут определить мага рядом. Чувствительность к магии определяет и то, насколько волшебник подвержен влиянию магических аномалий и в некотором смысле чужих заклинаний. На Эльбе одним из этапов обучения было умение контролировать “магический фон” вокруг себя, чтобы уменьшить восприимчивость к чужим заклинаниям; в противном случае талантливый, но неопытный маг может сильно пострадать даже от волшебства слабее, чем его собственное. 


	4. Небесная магия

Энергии -> небесные светила -> аурели -> мир  
Источником считается солнце, в меньшей степени - луна и звёзды.  
Развитие и способы использования небесной магии крепко связаны с характером аурелей, являющихся проводниками этой самой магии.  
Увлечённые изучением магии, они издавна осознавали свою связь с небом, особенно солнцем. Их интересовало не только то, что может дать магия, но и то, как она работает.   
Поэтому магическое искусство аурелей достигло удивительных высот и разнообразия.  
Изучив то, как магия движется по телу, они научились управлять ею с помощью движений; заключать волшебство в устные заклинания и руны; даже изготавливать артефакты, в которых заклинание продолжало жить независимо от волшебника (самым известным видом таких артефактов являются волшебные светильники).  
Чем более умел колдующий, тем меньше инструментов ему может понадобиться. Особенно опытные аурельские волшебники способны творить несколько заклинаний одновременно и лишь силой мысли.  
Безусловно, внутренний ресурс волшебника и его талант являются важными параметрами, но аурели придерживались идеи о том, что это не так важно, как умение этот внутренний ресурс использовать максимально эффективно.  
Из этого следует две особенности: значительное количество заклинаний можно произвести несколькими разными способами; умелый и опытный маг без труда может победить более сильного и талантливого соперника, чем он сам.  
Наивысшей точки развития искусство небесной магии достигло на Сияющей Эльбе и продолжало развиваться вплоть до падения острова. В Империи Аргарета многие знания были утеряны, но на бытовом уровне магия стала гораздо более широко распространённой, хоть и осталась в руках элит.  
Камни, которые усиливают небесную магию и блокируют друидизм:  
сильные - гелиодор, адуляр, синий авантюрин, муассанит, астрофиллит;  
слабые - хризолит и другие оливины, пейнит, синхалит, еремеевит цимофан; коралл


	5. Друидизм

Энергии -> земля -> эльфы (друиды) -> мир  
Источником считаются 16 священных растений.  
Говоря о друидизме, также нельзя игнорировать его проводников - эльфов. Они не тяготели к науке, почти не вели записей, и относились к умению колдовать с одной стороны как к ремеслу “передающемуся от мастера ученику”, с другой стороны - как к эфемерным трудноуловимым вещам вроде “вдохновения” и “таланта.”  
Друидизм по большей части носит сугубо прикладной характер и направлен на преобразование природы   
Знания передавались именно что от мастера ученику (реже - ученикам), централизованной школы друидов никогда не было.   
Те системы рун и заклинаний, которые всё-таки присутствуют у друидов, во многом являются заимствованными у аурелей. Однако, несмотря на примитивные, на первый взгляд, способы колдовства, эльфы смогли прийти к способам групповых заклинаний. Причём, насколько можно судить, независимо от аурелей.  
Камни, которые усиливают друидизм и блокируют небесную магию:  
сильные - обсидиан, опал, апатит, оникс, турмалин, аквамарин   
слабые - жемчуг, нефрит, агат.


	6. II. Летоисчесление и календари

Летоисчесление аурелей велось от основания Эльбы (от о. Э.); так как влияние аурелей было наиболее велико, люди и эльфы переняли аурельский календарь.

Т.к. силы аурелей связаны с небесными телами, то наиболее значимыми являются дни равноденствий и солнцестояние.

Новый год наступал в Зимнее солнцестояние - 1 декабря, когда силы аурелей начинают расти. Вторым, не менее важным праздником, был день Середины года - 1 июня, летнее солнцестояние, когда силы аурелей достигают максимального значения. Равноденствия тоже отмечались, но гораздо скромнее, хоть и оставались особенными датами. Все важные события старались совместить с одним из этих дней. Случалось, что коронации в Санарете откладывались на месяцы, чтобы провести их в день Середины года.

Кроме этого, аурели ассоциировали месяца года с определёнными часами дня. Так май соответствовал времени с десяти утра до полудня и считался самым благоприятным месяцем, в то время как ноябрь отождествлялся с последними двумя часами - с десяти вечера до полуночи. Эти ассоциации носили прежде всего символический характер и в большей степени были продиктованы тягой аурелей к пышной ритуальности, нежели действительно имели под собой основу.

Люди не привязывали месяцы к времени суток, до них эта концепция дошла уже в видоизменённом и упрощённом виде и была широко распространена в виде суеверий. Например, популярно было поверье о том, что ребёнок, родившийся в мае будет удачлив, в то время как рождение в ноябре сулит неприятную судьбу или скверный характер.

Аргарет перерассчитал даты солнцестояний и выяснил, что на самом деле они сместились на более раннее время, так летнее солнцестояние на самом деле было 28 мая, а не 1 июня.

Именно 28 мая по аурельскому календарю пали Эльба и Санарет и началась эпоха Бога-Солнца (э.Б.С.). Новый год был перенесён на летнее солнцестояние - 1 июня. Эльфы, отделённые от Империи Завесой и почти не взаимодействующие с людьми, не стали менять летоисчесление.

Таблица соотношений месяцев по двум календарям:

| 

от о.Э.

| 

э.Б.С.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Январь

| 

02

| 

08  
  
Февраль

| 

03

| 

09  
  
Март

| 

04

| 

10  
  
Апрель

| 

05

| 

11  
  
Май

| 

06

| 

12  
  
Июнь

| 

07

| 

**01**  
  
Июль

| 

08

| 

02  
  
Август

| 

09

| 

03  
  
Сентябрь

| 

10

| 

04  
  
Октябрь

| 

11

| 

05  
  
Ноябрь

| 

12

| 

06  
  
Декабрь

| 

**01**

| 

07  
  
После падения Империи, Киарис восстановила аурельский календарь, но летоисчесление началось с первого года.

Начало эпохи Вечной - 1.01 2059г от о.Э; 4.07 409г э.Б.С.; 1.01 1г э.В.


	7. III. Аурели

Раса волшебников и учёных. Физически очень слабы, но чрезвычайно талантливые маги.

Внешне отличаются от людей серебристыми волосами и светло-жёлтыми глазами. За такую внешность и талант к небесной магии, о них стали говорить, что “на их волосах играют солнце, в их глазах отражается луна, в их сердце пылает солнце”. 

Связь аурелей с солнцем настолько крепка, что магия влияет на их облик: без использования волшебства волосы тускнеют, глаза темнеют, и в целом облик аурели приобретает нездоровый вид. При постоянном же использовании магии выглядят молодо, излучают едва заметное свечение, а волосы невозможно покрасить - не помогает никакая краска, никакие заклинания изменения.

Аурели способны жить вечно, но по факту как правило рано или поздно они “уходят”, устав от жизни, потеряв интерес, социальный статус или по иным причинам.

В массе своей тщеславны, честолюбивы, амбициозны. Предметом их амбиций неизменно являются две вещи: магия и социальный статус, напрямую от неё зависящий.

Положение в обществе у аурелей зависит исключительно от мастерства использования магии. Именно по этому параметру выбирается архимаг Эльбы и королева Санарета.

Сакральное число аурелей - 3, число неба.

Института семьи у аурелей в классическом смысле не существует. Они могут создавать пары, в том числе и романтические, но с общественной точки зрения это априори временное явление (что неудивительно для вечноживущей расы). Детей у аурелей немного, мало кто рожает больше одного ребёнка за всю свою длинную жизнь.

С родителями ребёнок остаётся только до того момента, как не будет способен сдать вступительный экзамен на Эльбе, что обычно происходит в возрасте 7-11 лет. Поступив на Эльбу юные аурели теряют связь с родителями и домом для них становится Коэлум. Многие из них по окончанию обучения возвращаются в Санарет, но уже в качестве самостоятельных магов.

Аурели не празднуют дни рождения, их общий день рождения; цифры возраста они считают от нового года.

Будучи уверенными в своём превосходстве над другими расами, а также вечноживущими, аурели крайне редко вступали в брак с представителями других народов, и ещё реже рожали полукровок от людей. Браки же с эльфами всегда были бесплодными.

Почти все аурели - не считая жриц Жемчужного храма - жили в Санарете и на Эльбе и погибли во время нападения Аргарета в ночь с 28о на 29е мая 1650го года с основания Эльбы.


	8. Сияющая Эльба

Цвета Эльбы - белый, жёлтый, фиолетовый.

Герб - белая башня в шестиконечном солнце на фиолетовом фоне. Красного на гербе нет, но есть намёк на него (т.е. аурелей) через оранжевый.

Университет небесной магии, занимающий весь одноимённый остров и расположенный на одном из самых сильных известных Источников. 

В некотором смысле может считаться городом-государством, так как жизнь на острове подчиняется только внутренним законам.

Принимает в ученики всех, кто способен сдать вступительный экзамен, даже эльфов.

На Эльбе нет единой системы обучения, но есть ряд курсов, лекций, выступлений, из которых учащийся может сам составить своё расписание, но экзамены для перехода на следующие этапы для всех одинаковы. Есть некоторое количество внутренних зачётов, не сдав которые нельзя попасть на некоторые курсы или в отделения библиотек, но в целом есть четыре большие ступени: ученик, младший волшебник, волшебник, магистр.

Полноценными членами общества по меркам Эльбы считаются те, кто сдал экзамен на звание волшебника. Они считаются достаточно образованными и для преподавания, и для того, чтобы покинуть Эльбу и вести самостоятельную деятельность. Впрочем, учеников и младших волшебников никто не ограничивает, они так же вольны прекратить обучение в любой момент. Магистрами же обычно становятся не просто выдающиеся маги, но те, кто выбрал её изучение делом своей жизни.

Во главе Эльбы стоит архимаг, ответственный за принятие большинства решений, связанных с волшебной составляющей жизни на Эльбе: приоритетные исследования, наиболее важные лекции и т.п. Архимаг выбирается из числа двадцати четырёх советников - наиболее выдающихся магистров, которые тоже имеют значительное влияние на дела Эльбы, хоть и меньшее, чем архимаг. Помимо прочих обязанностей, они регулярно должны отчитываться на Совете о последних достижениях. 

Так как наибольшую роль на Эльбе играет мастерство волшебника, на протяжении долгих столетий в Совет входили исключительно аурели, но чисто теоретически одним из советников может стать и человек, и даже эльф, если им хватит навыков.

Значительная часть бытовой стороны жизни острова устраивается с помощью магии, но не полностью. Поэтому на острове в избытке присутствуют слуги (значительная часть которых - либо те, кто не смог сдать экзамен, либо посчитал службу на Эльбе комфортнее жизни в Пяти королевствах), а так же стражники. Впрочем, в отличие от слуг, их присутствие на острове скорее формальное выражение открытости и добрых намерений Коэлума по отношению к Пяти королевствам. Фактически же за охрану порядка на Эльбе в случае необходимости отвечают боевые маги.

Сияющая Эльба была уничтожена в 1650м году Аргаретом.

На её месте была основана резиденция императора - Нигрум.


	9. Аргарет из Санарета

Родился в 1305м году по летоисчислению Пяти королевств.

Один из самых способных аурельских магов своего времени, превосходил своим мастерством даже многих женщин своей расы. Проявил значительные способности к магии уже в шесть лет, но на Эльбу прибыл только в десять.

Всего за полтора десятка лет он прошёл путь от ученика до магистра, но, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, не стал прорываться в совет, хотя уже тогда его способности эти позволяли, что беспокоило многих его старших коллег, и даже архимага он заставил себя опасаться.

Однако, в отличие от большинства аурелей, Аргарет не был ни тщеславен, ни четолюбив, с самого детства его интересовали только знания ради знаний. Он изучал планарную магию и связь аурелей с солнцем, жадно впитывая в себя любые знания, которые удавалось найти. Прошло чуть менее ста лет с момента, как он стал магистром, когда Аргарет понял, что изучил на Эльбе всё, что имело значения, но этих знаний ему было недостаточно. К этому времени уже никто не воспринимал его всерьёз. Никаких серьёзных открытий или изобретений он не делал, в жизни Эльбы почти не участвовал, и многим начало казаться, что его быстрый взлёт был лишь удачной случайностью, на самом же деле Аргарет заурядный маг.

Поэтому никто не удивился и не встревожился, когда он покинул Эльбу и вернулся в Санарет, где быстро стал придворным. Почести его не волновали, в управлении городом он тоже не принимал участия, но статус придворного мага давал ему и тут доступ в библиотеки, в которых он провёл несколько десятков лет.

К тому моменту о нём уже успели забыть не только на Эльбе, но и на Санарете, настолько неприметную по меркам аурелей жизнь он вёл. Почти никто и не вспомнил об Аргарете, когда он оставил своё жилище в Санарете, чтобы отправиться в странствие.

Мысль о связи аурелей с солнцем не давала ему покоя. Не найдя в книгах ответа на вопрос о появлении этой связи и её природе, Аргарет надеялся узнать что-то новое из сказаний и легенд, гуляющих по всем Пяти королевствам. Он подозревал, что какие-то из знаний, отброшенных некогда аурелями как несущественные на самом деле содержат в себе ключ к разгадке и могли сохраниться в памяти людей.

Странствие его длилось почти две сотни лет. За это время он обнаружил гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал изначально: он наткнулся на древние аурельские руины по всем Пяти королевствах в местах слабых Источников. Что было ещё удивительнее, в них обнаружилось немало записей, оставшихся от прежних владельцев.

Во время этого путешествия он разработал теорию о мире абсолютного волшебства и тщательно разрабатывал ритуал, который должен был сделать аурелей как проводников магии и солнце как источник магии ненужными. В конце концов Аргарет пришёл к выводу, что ритуал возможен, но только в случае, если все аурели проведут его одновременно. Либо, если из аурелей останется лишь кто-то один, кто сосредоточит в себе связь с солнцем всего народа. Аргарет достаточно хорошо помнил Эльбу и Санарет, чтобы понимать, как наивно было бы считать, что сородичи воспримут его план с энтузиазмом, потому гораздо более эффективным ему показался вариант остаться последним из связанных с солнцем.

За время своих странствий он успел обзавестись рядом сторонников. Едва ли кто-то из них разделял стремление Аргарета к изменению мира, или хотя бы понимал его теории. Кто-то хотел власти, кому-то было выгодно падение влиятельных Эльбы и Санарета, кому-то не чужд дух приключений. В результате Аргарету удалось собрать вокруг себя небольшие силы, но достаточные для того, чтобы помочь ему. Его знания об устройстве Эльбы и Санарета, порядке и характере аурелей были оружием гораздо более грозным, чем самые многочисленные армии.

Аргарет обучил своих соратников, как легко сломать защитные заклинания, как использовать силы Источников, как следует действовать, когда оборона падёт. Большой отряд отправился в Санарет, менее многочисленный и менее укреплённый город, чем Эльба, куда пришёл сам Аргарет.

Без особого труда ему удалось взять под контроль Источник и с его помощью нанести сокрушительный удар. Внезапность атаки вкупе с верным расчётом на тщеславную доблесть аурелей привели к тому, на что будущий император и рассчитывал - большинство его сородичей погибло в эту ночь. Приняв решение остаться последним, он не щадил даже тех, кто готов был перейти на его сторону, посчитав, что надёжнее будет покончить разом со всеми неизвестными и не рассчитывать впоследствии на зыбкую верность. Гордые и не привыкшие к поражениям аурели были уничтожены. Те, кому удалось спастись в роковую ночь, быстро обнаруживали себя, и скоро не осталось тех, кто был бы способен противостоять Аргарету.

Сам он никогда не стремился к власти, но получить в свои руки ресурсы почти всех Пяти королевств было необходимо для успешности ритуала. Даже собрав в руки силы своего народа, он не мог начать преобразование без тщательной подготовки и организации Источников. Поэтому начал с объединения бывших людских королевств в Империю и подавления несогласных. Люди оказывали гораздо меньше сопротивления, чем можно было бы ожидать, и уже спустя десять лет после воцарения Аргарета, он начал строительство Золотых шпилей.

Поначалу идеологами Аргарета была создана легенда о том, что аурели слишком возгордились, поэтому Солнце послало своего героя, чтобы сокрушить их и принести мир на землю. Люди не слишком любили высокомерных соседей, поэтому немногих беспокоили истинные причины их падения, так что легенда имела некоторый успех. Со временем это стало полноценным культом личности.

В то же время сам Аргарет вёл почти такой же затворнический образ жизни, как в молодости на Эльбе и Санарете. Публично он появлялся только в случае необходимости, как правило, это было связано либо с восстаниями, либо с Золотыми шпилями; управление Империей почти полностью перешло к Советникам. Со временем его внешность изменилась до неузнаваемости - кожа приобрела серый оттенок, волосы стали тусклыми и серыми, потемневшие глаза глубоко запали. Чтобы скрыть свой болезненый вид, он начал носить маску и перчатки, и личность императора стала ещё более загадочной и обросла ещё большим количеством легенд.

Самого Аргарета интересовали только его исследования. Очевидно, что-то не работало, но понять, что именно, у него не получалось. Он проводил эксперименты с собственной связью с солнцем, постепенно искажая её (что и сказалось на его внешности), модифицировал Шпили, менял формулы, но план оставался невыполнимым по неизвестным причинам.

Узнать удалось лишь спустя четыре сотни лет после основания Империи. Сначала он почувствовал странные энергии из-за Завесы Тардарельнаса. Не желая связываться с магией друидов, он отправил послов в Нэльдарельнас, надеясь попасть на земли эльфов без лишних усилий, но не получил даже аудиенции у Круга. В ожидании новостей он готовился к неблагополучному исходу, собирал магию, и обрушил её на Завесу, едва получив неудовлетворительный ответ.

Разрушение Завесы было успешным, но почти полностью обессилило Аргарета из-за чего он был вынужден отложить путешествие к эльфам. Несколько дней император был не в состоянии даже говорить. Его подданные, привыкшие к тому, что император по несколько дней может не выходить из покоев и имея о его планах лишь смутное представление, ничего не предпринимали. Это дало эльфам некоторую отсрочку, прежде чем Аргарет послал войска, хотя сам ещё не был способен отправиться в Тардарельнас. Эта авантюра, хоть и сильно ослабила Аргарета, принесла свои плоды - спустя месяц после падения Завесы, император получил ответ на давно мучивший его вопрос: он не был единственным выжившим из аурелей.

Это открытие действительно потрясло его. Сильнее, чем сила, которую он ощутил, его впечатлило то, что кто-то кроме него отличался от остальных достаточно сильно, чтобы скрываться столь долгое время не выдать себя. Поначалу Аргарет думал, что его противница могла скрываться у эльфов всё это время, но поразмыслив он пришёл к выводу, что такую силу он почувствовал бы даже сквозь Завесу, а это значило, что она смогла отказаться от магии на несколько сотен лет. Ненадолго, но он испытал восхищение, уважение и некоторое удовлетворение от того, что ему попался достойный враг, и что в его собственных рассчётах ошибки не было.

Ни эльфы, ни собственная империя с этого момента его не интересовали. Всё, о чём он думал - уничтожение последней аурели, стоявшей между ним, и его целью. Аргарет не сомневался, что она не хуже него понимает свою судьбу, но опрометчиво действовать не собирался. После падения Завесы прошло уже более полугода, но его сила так до конца не восстановилась, к тому же он был уверен, что неизвестная противница знает о нём гораздо больше, чем он о ней.

Войскам был дан приказ отступать, а сам император сосредоточился на том, чтобы следить из волшебного купола и с помощью собственных ощущений магии за Киарис. Логика её действий не вполне была ему понятна, но когда она вырвала Источник Санарета из цепочки заклинаний, в которую Аргарет встроил Золотые шпили, он в очередной раз убедился о том, что его соперница незаурядная соперница. Конечно, он был уверен в своих силах и знаниях и не сомневался, что сможет одолеть последнее препятствие на своём пути. Не меньше уверен он был и в том, что она придёт в Нигрум.

Аргарет погиб в битве с Киарис, начавшейся 7го сентября и закончившейся 5го октября 409го года эпохи Бога-Солнца.


	10. Теория о мире абсолютного волшебства

Аурели считали, что магия растворена в космосе, из которого её черпает солнце, из которого магия переходит уже к аурелям. Эта картина мира не вполне соответствует действительности, так как не учитывает исключает эльфов и землю.

Опираясь на подобные представления и изучая связь аурелей с солнцем, Аргарет создал теорию о мире абсолютного волшебства - мире, где магия из космоса слита воедино с земным миром, таким образом магия должна была стать неотъемлемой частью всех живых существ и самого мира, а не только аурелей.

Это казалось Аргарету следующей ступенью эволюционного развития мироздания и достаточно амбициозным проектом для его способностей.

Связав в единую цепь девять Источников и собрав в себе всю силу аурелей, как он считал, Аргарет провёл ритуал, который должен был соединить его с солнцем. До этого он провёл немало экспериментов над своей связью с небесными светилами, надеясь сохранить разум, когда соединится с солнцем. Вторым этапом должно было быть полное преобразование мира, в результате чего Аргарет перестал бы быть аурелью, хоть по его расчётам, и должен был остаться в живых.

Однако, до второго этапа дело не дошло: для успешного воплощения первого этапа было необходимо было оборвать все связи с солнцем, кроме одной, но так как Киарис осталась жива, то этого не произошло. Кроме того, преобразования, которые должны были удержать разум Аргарета целым, исказили его магию, и в результате значительная часть силы погибших аурелей оказались сосредоточены в Киарис, а не нём.

На самом деле его план по преобразованию изначально был ошибочным. Друидизм всегда воспринимался аурелями как что-то несерьёзное и ненастоящее, поэтому в своих расчётах Аргарет, практически ничего не знавший о волшебстве эльфов, не учитывал друидов - ни с точки зрения их необходимости для функционирования мироздания, ни с точки зрения возможностей и Источников Тардарельнаса.

Чисто теоретически, мир абсолютного волшебства возможен, но, даже если бы все расчёты были проведены правильно, такое преобразование потребовало бы слишком больших энергозатрат, чтобы сделать его возможным. В случае же, если бы Аргарету удалось победить Киарис, мир просто схлопнулся бы из-за нарушения баланса между планами.


	11. Жемчужный храм

Цвета - темно-серый, чёрный, темно-синий

Герб - перевёрнутый месяц с трёхлучевой звездой.

Технически не является храмом, изначально назывался “Жемчужной обителью”, но в простонародье обитель стали звать храмом (видимо, из-за ассоциаций аурелей с божественными силами) и со временем название прижилось.

Некоторые девочки аурелей рождаются "без связи с солнцем". Считается, что они получают свою силу от луны и звезд. Выражается это в том, что они не способны использовать магию, а потому с точки зрения общества аурелей считаются неполноценными и отправляются в Жемчужный храм, в общество таких же “никчёмных” не-аурелей.

Фактически эти девочки имеют связь с планом энергий, но она носит другой характер и не даёт им возможность управлять энергиями, как это делают маги, но в некотором смысле могут предсказывать будущее. Как правило, они способны улавливать некоторые события, которые настолько сильно влияют на магическую материю, что отголоски этого события, как круги на воде, расходятся в том числе и в прошлое. Но сами по себе эти отголоски беспорядочны, разной длины и могут принимать любую форму: видений, запахов и вкусов, тактильных ощущений, звуков. Так как подобные предсказания невозможно контролировать, особенно чувствительные аурели, наиболее часто и сильно подверженные вспышкам энергий, рискуют сойти с ума, а потому носят украшения из жемчуга. Жемчуг не так сильно блокирует магию, как обсидиан или оникс, но достаточно, чтобы избавить от потока ощущений будущего. 

Самые сильные и чувствительные жрицы, способные воспринимать длительные пророчества, а не только случайные обрывки, на ночь снимают жемчуг. Сон сглаживает видения, пропуская только наиболее сильные, и делает возможным их восприятие.

Аурели Жемчужного храма не живут вечно, как их “полноценные” сородичи, они стареют, хоть и живут дольше людей. В среднем их продолжительность жизни примерно равна жизни эльфов.

Жемчужным храмом управляет Старшая жрица, которая назначается предшественницей. Как правило, выбор не зависит от способностей наследницы к прорицанию, только от её личных качеств и способностей к управлению.

Все жрицы одеваются очень скромно, а Старшую выделяет только жемчужная пряжка в виде луны, обхватившей звезду. 

В отличие от Эльбы и даже Санарета, Жемчужный храм активно вовлечён в жизнь человеческих королевств и служил одновременно центром просвещения, куда притягивались многие человеческие маги; и местом, где каждый мог начать новую жизнь. Жрицы с готовностью принимали всех, кому нужна была помощь и посильно её оказывали. В результате в народе Жемчужный храм вызывал очень тёплые чувства, а сам храм стал чем-то вроде небольшой гильдии наёмников, независимой от королей людей.

Постоянно в храме находилось не очень много народу, но все они были крайне преданы жрицам и с готовностью выполняли любые поручения. В числе таких людей были Дэйн и Валь.

Жемчужный храм был уничтожен Аргаретом в 3м году эпохи Бога-Солнца.


	12. Минара из Жемчужного храма

Родилась в 1079 году с основания Эльбы в Санарете. В пятнадцать, когда стало очевидно отсутствие у неё связи с солнцем, была отправлена в Жемчужный храм.

До того, как поставить на ней крест, родители Минары уделяли большое внимание её обучение; поэтому несмотря на то, что дорога на Эльбу и в общество аурелей оказалась ей закрыта, по меркам человеческих королевств она могла считаться очень образованной девушкой. Любовь к обучению осталась с ней на всю жизнь, и, несмотря на скудность источников, Минара старалась черпать новые знания, откуда могла, не пренебрегая теми, которые “настоящие” аурели сочли бы недостойными. 

Возглавила Жемчужный храм в 1481м году. Так совпало, что она обладала не только способностями к управлению, но и была одной из самых умелых жриц за всю историю Жемчужного храма.

Мудрая и рассудительная, она пользовалась авторитетом не только среди жриц, но и далеко за пределами Жемчужного храма, часто выступая судьёй в спорах окрестных крестьян и даже некоторые князья ближайших земель нередко обращались к ней за советом. В равной степени её любили и в Зальтере, и в Альдере, на границе которых находился Жемчужный храм.

Несмотря на то, что у неё не было причин сочувствовать аурелям, Минара горько оплакивала гибель своего народа. Пренебрежение к её предсказаниям со стороны правителей Эльбы и Аргарета, причинило ей боль, хоть и не удивило. Ещё больше её печалило то, что она не имеет возможности спасти кого-то, кроме Киарис. Она в равной степени страдала из-за каждой оборванной Аргаретом жизни, как из-за неизбежного конца Жемчужного храма.

Поначалу именно в Жемчужном храме находили приют противники узурпатора, но была гораздо более веская причина для привлечения внимания Аргарета - какими бы “неполноценными” ни считались жрицы с точки зрения Эльбы и Санарета, они оставались аурелями. Поэтому Аргарет, чувствуя, что что-то не соответствует его расчётам, увидел в них угрозу своему плану.

Тогда Минара велела всем жрицам оставаться в Жемчужном храме и встретить свою судьбу лицом к лицу. Таким образом она хотела обезопасить Киарис от поисков Аргарета, который, в погоне за сбежавшими жрицами, мог узнать и о последней аурели.

Безграничное уважение к хозяйке Жемчужного храма стали причиной, по которой жрицы, большинство из которых даже не знали о Киарис, спокойно сдались на растерзание Аргаретом.

Но наследие Минары продолжало жить не только в сделанном ею пророчестве, но и людях, которые покинули Жемчужный храм, унося с собой воспоминания об истинной природе случившегося и жаркую ненависть к императору.


	13. Предсказание о Киарис и Аргарете

Минара увидела два важных события. Первым был сон о сражении Киарис с Аргаретом. Точнее, всё, что видела Минара - это Киарис в сиянии света, даже Аргарета детально рассмотреть у неё не было возможности, он ощущался неясной угрозой.

Это связано с тем, что видения не буквальны и в значительной степени лишены деталий. То, что больше всего влияет на поток магии и является непосредственной причиной события, вызвавшего видение, ощущается особенно чётко и ярко, всё, что менее существенно, предстаёт размытым и неясным.

Именно поэтому Минара хорошо разглядела Киарис, амулет у неё на шее; смогла смутно уловить Аргарета, но даже место их встречи было неизвестным для неё. А если бы там был кто-то ещё кроме них, то его Минара не увидела бы вовсе.

Ещё одна проблема подобных предсказаний - их толкование. Даже в видении, неясном и далёком, Киарис излучала такую силу, что Минаре сложно было представить, чтобы в одной аурели была сосредоточена такая мощь. Потому жрица решила, что причина этой силы - амулет, который она увидела.

Это видение произвело на Минару сильное впечатление, но смысл его был ей неизвестен. Стремясь предпринять хоть что-то, она смогла узнать о Киарис и отправила на Эльбу Валя и Дэйна, чтобы ты приглядывали за Киарис и, случись что, помогли бы ей.

Спустя почти год, за пару месяцев до нападения Аргарета, Минара увидела ещё один сон, не менее тревожный - о падении Эльбы и Санарета. Она узнала силу Аргарета и без промедления жрица предупредила правителей аурелей, но те не восприняли её слова всерьёз. Дэйна и Валя Минара тоже предупредила, чтобы те любой ценой спасли Киарис.

В итоге, несмотря на неточности, всё случилось именно так, как предсказывала Минара.


	14. IV. Эльфы

Весёлый беззаботный народ. Отличаются от людей не только острыми кончиками ушей, но и пренебрежимым старением: эльфы доживают в среднем до шестиста лет и, полностью формируясь к двадцати пяти годам, на протяжении всей остальной жизни почти не меняются.

В отличие от аурелей, практически полностью лишены амбиций и честолюбие. Мягкий климат и плодородные земли Тардарельнаса, а так же прикладное направление друидизма помогают эльфам не заниматься даже земледелием. Это преподносится как забота и уважение к природе, но действительно ли дело в этом, а не лени, свойственной эльфам, сказать сложно.

Жилища эльфов тоже созданы с приложением минимальных усилий. Эльфы селятся вокруг и на деревьях. Их дома настолько сложны, насколько этого требуют погодные условия в каждом конкретном месте. Когда климат позволяет, эльфы вполне довольствуются шалашами из веток и тканей; в регионах, где зимой достаточно холодно, можно встретить дома, построенные из некого подобия досок, но даже в этом случае вертикальными опорами служат стволы живых деревьев. Иногда деревья изменяются силами друидов, и их ветви формируют стены и потолок.

Сакральное число эльфов - 4, число земли.

Связей с людьми эльфы не боятся и не избегают, и, хотя большинство эльфов всё-таки не уходило из Тардарельнаса, до воцарения Аргарета несложно было встретить если не эльфа, то уж полуэльфа в любом из Пяти королевствах, кроме Санарета. После основания Империи большинство из них бежало в Тардарельнас и постепенно этот народ в глазах людей стал казаться загадочным и неизвестным, если не сказать зловещим, что мало соответствовало истинному характеру этого народа.

Большинство эльфов либо равнодушны к окружающему миру и крайне тяжелы на подъём; либо напротив, очень легкомысленны и лишены всяческих привязанностей. Но и в том, и в другом случае им по большей части безразлично всё, что не касается лично их. Многие из них даже не знали о падении Эльбы и Санарета и установлении Завесы.


	15. Круг друидов

Объединение из шестнадцати друидов, каждому из которых присваивается собственное растение. Изначально это было просто объединение мудрейших друидов, которые ставили своей целью сохранение эльфийских знаний и традиций, но со временем они стали правителями Тардарельнаса (есть предположение, что лишь оттого, что других охотников на эту роль не нашлось).

Каждый друид руководит отдельной областью Тардарельнаса и, вступая в Круг, берёт себе в качестве фамилии название самого крупного и значимого города в подконтрольной области. 

Прежде чем покинуть Круг, каждый выбирает сам своего преемника из числа обычных друидов. В отличие от аурелей, магические способности среди эльфов ценятся не так сильно, чтобы быть единственным фактором, как правило, совокупность личных качеств играет гораздо большее значение для вступления в Круг,. Хотя в целом, как правило, друиды Круга более умелы, чем большинство их коллег.

Считается, что каждому друиду Круга покровительствует свой дух священного растения. Восемь из них образуют Старший круг, ещё восемь - Младший.

Растения Старшего круга: дуб, тис, ясень сосна, орешник, падуб, бузина, терновник.

Растения Младшего круга: ольха, ива, боярышник, рябина, берёза, вяз, яблоня, вереск.

Основные вопросы Тардарельнаса решает Старший круг; друиды младшего, как правило, сосредоточены на своих владениях. Полным составом Круг собирается только в случае возникновения споров между друидами Круга, либо по крайне важным для всех эльфов вопросам.

Формально все участники Круга между собой равны, но фактически друиды Старшего круга как правило пользуются большим авторитетом.


	16. Теантерия Завальрас

Родилась в 1545м году от основания Эльбы в окрестностсях Завальраса.

В то время эльфы Завальраса вели достаточно оживлённое сообщение с Эльбой, поэтому в эльфийском городе регулярно бывали небесные маги, иногда даже аурели. 

Почти с самого детства Теантерия, которая очень трепетно относилась к природе и друидизму, относилась к небесным магам, особенно к аурелям, с неприязнью. В юности она открыла для себя теорию о том, что наука аурелей губительна для природы и приближает мир к концу. Эта теория не была широко распространена среди эльфов, но на Теантерию, которую задевало пренебрежение и высокомерие со стороны светловолосых соседей, произвела сильное впечатление.

Но, какими бы ни были её собственные чувства и взгляды, чувство долга перед народом перевешивало их все. Отчасти именно это стало причиной, по которой она - будучи ещё не очень опытной друидкой - была выбрана леди Тёрн, когда её предшественник отправился на покой. И взяв фамилию Завальрас, Теантерия всегда стремилась оправдывать доверие Круга и своего народа, неустанно заботясь об их безопасности и процветании. Даже если это означало то, что границы с Эльбой должны были оставаться открытыми, а периодически приходилось принимать у себя аурелей.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы те, в чьих душах пылает солнце питали к эльфам более тёплые чувства, а со временем взаимная неприязнь лишь окрепла. 

На момент падения Эльбы Теантерии было сто пять лет. Узнав об этом страшном событии, она не злорадствовала, но лишь убедилась в правильности своих мыслей относительно губительности аурельской магии. Завальрас был первым из эльфийских владений, ощутивших последствия завоеваний Аргарета - именно туда бросились беженцы эльфы и полуэльфы, которым удалось спастись с Эльбы. То, что они рассказывали, зарево в небе, отзвук Источника, докатившийся даже до Тардарельнаса - всё это вселяло ужас. Но несмотря на это, Теантерия среагировала почти мгновенно, организовав подчинённых друидов воздвигнуть земляной вал, который должен был хотя бы минимально защитить Тардарельнас в случае внезапной атаки. Сама же она связалась с Кругом и уже к утру они смогли активировать Завесу - старинное заклинание, разработанное некогда друидами для защиты Тардарельнаса. Благодаря тому, что по всему периметру эльфийских земель были расставлены печати-маяки, не потребовалось даже собирать Круг в одном месте, и на долгое время Тардарельнас стал безопасен для эльфов.

По крайней мере, так считало большинство его жителей, да и те из людей, кто вообще о подобном задумывался. Теантерия же к ним не относилась. Случившееся на Эльбе произвело на неё сильное впечатление, и с тех пор друидка старалась всегда быть начеку. По природе своей она отличалась от большинства своих сородичей тягой к активной деятельности и амбициозностью, а в условиях близкой опасности эти черты расцвели особенно пышно.

Теантерия едва ли не единственная имела сеть шпионов в Единых землях, к тому же довольно широкую, состоящую в том числе из людей. У неё был свой человек даже в Истинном солнце. В большей степени эта сеть способствовала её спокойствию, нежели реально приносила пользу: эльфы помнили, что Аргарет всего лишь один из аурелей, и Теантерия понимала, что он единственный, кто способен причинить вред Тардарельнасу, а о его планах ничего не было известно. Но друидка надеялась, что если будет готовиться что-то масштабное, то она узнает об этом.

С равным усердием она наблюдала за происходящим на эльфийских землях и в Империи, не разделяя спокойствия многих своих соплеменников, уверенных в том, что Завеса защитит их от любой напасти.

О Киарис Теантерия узнала одновременно с остальным Кругом - спустя несколько лет после падения Эльбы. Тогда Мелнерас Трестрель, неизвестный никому до этого момента эльф, попросил у Круга аудиенции по чрезвычайно важному, по его словам, вопросу. Круг тогда ему отказал, но Кальдера, Дуб, встретился с Мелнерасом и поведал остальным правителям сведения действительно важные - о последней выжившей аурели, которая просила Круг о помощи.

Тогда Теантерия, питавшая к аурелям неприязнь, была одной из тех, кто был против того, чтобы пустить Киарис в Тардарельнас, и та получила отказ. И всё же в рассказ о Киарис, пророчестве и амулете насторожил Теантерию, и о Киарис с этого момента она не забывала. Равно как и о Мелнерасе, который начал поиски амулета вместо аурели. Об этом Теантерия тоже знала и даже случалось, что закрывала глаза на некоторые проступки эльфа, вместо того, чтобы ограничить его деятельность. Как бы ни была неприятна ей мысль о том, что будущее Тардарельнаса может зависеть от Киарис, игнорировать возможность этого Теантерия была не в праве.

От пристального внимания леди Тёрн мало что ускользало, и она одна из первых обратила внимание на Увядание. В Единых землях оно стало заметно уже спустя пару столетий, но в защищённый Завесой Тардарельнас пришло с опозданием ещё на век. Поначалу эльфы считали, что Завеса полностью их оградит от этой напасти, но она лишь замедлила влияние Аргарета на природу.

Чем дальше, тем очевиднее становилось, что Аргарета необходимо свергнуть, и тут Теантерия вспомнила о Киарис. Именно она предоставила Мелнерасу помощь своих посланников, чтобы с его помощью, они нашли последнюю аурель. Это заняло почти год, за это время Круг успел выработать план дальнейших действий. По этому плану эльфы собирались объединиться с людьми Истинного солнца и под предводительством Киарис выступить против Нигрума.

Они нуждались не только в её силе, но в основном в её знаниях: даже Теантерия, чей опыт общения с аурелями превосходил опыт её коллег, осознавала, что этого недостаточно для выстраивания стратегии против столь могущественного врага. Мнения о том, что за годы бездействия Аргарет размяк и эффекта внезапности будет достаточно для победы, Теантерия категорически не разделяла и не хотела разделять.

Вопреки ожиданиям Круга, Киарис отказалась от сотрудничества. Это не лучшим образом сказалось на авторитете Теантерии в Круге. Большая часть её коллег выбиралась в более мирные времена и для мирной жизни, они не были готовы к противостоянию тирану, желающим уничтожить мир. Из страха, растерянности, нежелания принимать хоть какие-то решения, чтобы избежать ответственности, они валили вину за решение Киарис на Теантерию. Однако, предложение Дуба позволить Киарис путешествовать по Тардарельнасу, поддержали почти все. В том числе Теантерия.

Она была уверена, что пустив Киарис в Тардарельнас, они запустили события, которых теперь уже невозможно было избежать; словно разбудили и привели в движение давно спящих существ. Стойко ощущая, что что-то назревает, леди Тёрн старалась контролировать - или создать иллюзию контроля - то, что ещё было возможно.

С одной стороны на неё давили недовольные друиды. Конечно, были Дуб, Падуб и другие, кто изначально был настроен к Киарис гораздо более доброжелательно, чем Теантерия, но именно она предложила обратиться к последней аурели. С другой стороны, шпионы приносили тревожные вести об оживлённой деятельности Истинного солнца. С третьей стороны, её собственные подчинённые устроили беспорядки, когда Киарис пришла в Завальрас.

Не имея никакой конкретной информации, кроме смутных ощущения неясной угрозы, Теантерия лавировала между всеми враждебно настроенными силами, тщательно взвешивая каждое своё решение, но не колеблясь, чтобы принять его. В тревожном ожидании неизвестно чего прошло более полугода.

Когда в апреле 408го года эпохи Бога-Солнца в Нэльдарельнас прибыли послы Аргарета, Теантерия считала, что их необходимо принять: уклонение Круга от этой встречи могло бы вызвать подозрения. Послы были эльфами, и Завеса не могла закрыть им путь в Тардарельнас, но в итоге Круг не стал с ними встречаться. Это было связано с опасениями некоторых друидов, что их чуть менее стойкие коллеги выдадут - вольно или невольно - информацию о Киарис, и Тардарельнас оказался бы в смертельной опасности. Склонная всё держать под контролем, Теантерия организовала слежку и за послами, и за коллегами. К счастью, друиды были либо слишком напуганы, либо понимали опасность сотрудничества с Аргаретом, но никто из них не выдал последнюю аурель.

Теантерию это успокоило слабо. Она любезно предложила послам сопроводить их к границе, руководствуясь прежде всего желанием как можно скорее вернуться в Завальрас. Прибыла она туда с тяжёлым сердцем и уверенная, что скоро Аргарет сделает следующий ход. Почти сразу после того, как послы пересекли границу, покидая Тардарельнас, пришли сведения о том, что Гальдар готовит восстание. Теантерия не питала иллюзий на тему того, что Истинное солнце без Киарис сможет хотя бы выиграть время для Тардарельнаса. Раз уж императора заинтересовали земли эльфов, то было лишь вопросом времени, как скоро он явится за объектом своего интереса. Единственное, что хоть как-то успокаивало друидку - уверенность в том, что Аргарет не знает о Киарис: если бы это было не так, наверняка он не стал бы тратить время на послов и действовал бы более решительно, чтобы закончить всё одним неожиданным ударом, как это было с Эльбой и Санаретом.

Несмотря на все приготовления, Аргарет напал на Тардарельнас гораздо быстрее и решительнее, чем рассчитывала леди Тёрн. И уж тем более она не ожидала, что ему хватит сил разрушить Завесу. Это было настолько неожиданно и казалось настолько невероятным, что прошло по меньшей мере несколько часов, прежде чем эльфы поняли, в чём была причина их странных ощущений.

Теантерия тут же попыталась связаться с коллегами из Круга, и отправила отряд к границе, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим на Эльбе. В том, что люди придут в Тардарельнас она не сомневалась, но многие из друидов, к которым она обратилась, были слишком далеко, напуганы или считали, что нет уверенности в том, что Аргарет действительно нападёт, и что это произойдёт в Завальрасе.

Использовав всё своё влияние и все возможные рычаги давления, Теантерия убедила Ореха отправиться в Санарет. Она рассчитывала, что Истинное солнце тоже начнёт действовать в ближайшее время, и надеялась внести смуту в ряды Аргарета, чтобы хоть немного ослабить его удар по Завальрасу.

С падения Завесы прошло несколько дней, прежде чем маги действительно напали. Чем была вызвана эта задержка Теантерия не знала, но была ей рада, хотя даже этого было недостаточно. Она с отрядом друидов успела дойти почти до самой границы, когда встретилась с небесными магами. Собрать достаточно сил под своим началом она не успела, несмотря на всю предварительную подготовку.

Около двух недель эльфы медленно сдавали позиции, потом смогли укрепиться за валом, созданным во время падения Эльбы. Другие друиды Круга медлили, подчинённых леди Тёрн начинала охватывать паника, а новостей из-за границ Завальраса почти не было. Теантерия знала только, что Гальдар поднял восстание, а Орех выступил к Санарету, но насколько они успешны она не знала.

Потом пришла Киарис, и ситуация стала ещё хуже. Нельзя сказать, что Теантерия не оценила помощь аурели, но то, что та снова начала колдовать лишь усилило ощущение хаоса ситуации в целом. Теантерия всё меньше держала ситуацию под контролем, и это пугало её не меньше, чем падение Завесы.

Казалось, что вокруг бурлили разные могущественные силы, и Теантерия не собиралась отдавать на их милость свою жизнь и жизнь её народа. Поэтому дождавшись подкрепления от Дуба и Падуба, она отправилась вслед за Орехом и Киарис в Санарет. С помощью друидизма, ей удалось прибыть как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть к осаде города.

Она заранее разработала и приказала использовать купол, чтобы разрушить Санарет, и сразу после этого отправиться в Нигрум, чтобы покончить с Аргаретом как можно скорее.

Погибла во время осады Санарета в 409м году эпохи Бога-Солнца (2058м году с основания Эльбы)


	17. Мелнерас Трестрель

Родился в 1550м году от основания Эльбы в восточном Тардарельнасе.

В юности почти не путешествовал, хотя довольно часто бывал в Антерии, в какой-то момент почти поселился там, продавал эльфийские безделушки и вёл довольно беззаботный образ жизни, вполне соответствующий представлению людей об эльфах.

Не слишком задумывался ни о настоящем, ни о будущем, пока от очередной интрижки с очередной девушкой, у него не родился сын. Сама девушка не собиралась рожать, но Мелнерас в порыве чувств уговорил её отдать ребёнка ему, и вскоре после этого вернулся с сыном в Тардарельнас.

Появление в его жизни Вальреса, оказало на Мелнераса сильное влияние. Не успев ещё разменять и седьмой десяток и считавшийся по меркам эльфов ещё совсем молодым, Мелнерас ощущал себя внезапно повзрослевшим. Он преисполнился мысли, что ошибки его юности - результат пагубного влияния человеческой безнравственности, в чём его лишь убеждало поведение бывшей возлюбленной. Ведомый такими мыслями, он решил “вернуться к корням”.

Забота о сыне и стремление стать стать ответственнее не мешали ему по-прежнему плыть по течению и считать удовольствия и веселье главными ценностями жизни. Мелнерас почитал эльфийских духов, эльфийские ритуалы, особенно те, что были связаны со всевозможными празднествами.

Чем старше становился Вальрес, тем сложнее было Мелнерасу найти гармонию между собственными желаниями и характером сына. Несмотря на желание Мелнераса воспитать того в эльфийских традициях, тот был слишком своенравен и амбициозен, чтобы оставаться в глуши восточного Тардарельнаса, и в двенадцать лет Вальрес после бурной ссоры ушёл из отчего дома.

Сердце Мелнераса было разбито. В нём боролись гнев на сына и чувство вины; стремление вернуть Вальреса и нежелание что-то менять в своей жизни. В конце концов, Мелнерас попробовал разыскать сына в Антерии, но его поиски не дали результатов. Он вернулся в Тардарельнас, не зная, куда мог отправиться Вальрес и не решившись отправиться в бесцельное путешествие по Пяти королевствам.

Прошло больше двадцати лет, прежде чем они снова увиделись.

Падение Эльбы и Санарета не произвело на Мелнераса сильного впечатления - аурели ему были безразличны, хотя такое количество смертей опечалило его, но не более. Подобно многим собратьям, после установления Завесы он перебрался чуть севернее, подальше от границы. Там, спустя несколько лет, его и нашла странная, перепуганная полуэльфийка и передала весточку от сына. Никаких подробностей от неё узнать не удалось, и Мелнерас бросился к месту встречи, для чего пришлось преодолеть половину страны: Вальрес ждал его на границе западного Тардарельнаса с новой Империей.

Так Мелнерас познакомился с Киарис. Тогда его гораздо сильнее занимала встреча с сыном после долгой разлуки, чем причина, по которой тот к нему обратился, но увидев последнюю аурель, Мелнерас был поражён плачевностью её состояния. Не меньше его поразила и перемена в сыне. Если прежде тот представлял себя пиратом или грезил о жизни в роскоши, то теперь рассуждал о долге и судьбе мира, что заставило Мелнераса отнестись со всей серьёзностью к просьбе помочь организовать встречу с Кругом.

Это начинание не увенчалось успехом - Мелнерасу удалось встретиться только с Дубом, но неудача не слишком его опечалила. Теперь у него был повод поддерживать связь с сыном и, как бы мало сам Мелнерас ни понимал в том, что делал, он с большой готовностью собирал любые сведения, которые могли бы пригодиться последней аурели, встречаясь с ней и с Вальресом раз в несколько месяцев.

Так прошла пара лет, и Мелнерасу начало казаться, что неприязнь, которую демонстрировал по отношению к нему сын, становится меньше, давая надежду на полное примирение. Пока однажды печальная весть не положила конец этим мечтам: на очередную встречу Киарис и Дэйн пришли только вдвоём. Сообщая весть о гибели Вальреса, последняя аурель выглядела едва ли не хуже, чем в первую встречу с Мелнерасом, разбитая горем и чувством вины. Щадя чувства Киарис, эльф выдавил из себя слабую улыбку и слова о том, что её в случившемся нет её вины. Он действительно верил в это - единственным, кого Мелнерас считал виновным, был Аргарет.

С этого момента эльф с ещё большим рвением стал помогать Киарис, даже когда и Дэйн со временем оставил её. Хоть Мелнерас сам понимал, как мало пользы может принести, он видел в этой деятельности связь с сыном. С одной стороны, он работал на дело, в котором Вальрес нашёл смысл своего существования и ради которого отдал жизнь; с другой - посильно способствовал приближению дня, когда Аргарет падёт, и Вальрес будет отмщён.

Лёгкость нрава Мелнераса помогла ему справиться с печалью и полностью отдаться поискам волшебного амулета. Он почти не покидал Тардарельнас, только ради встреч с Киарис, и от неё же узнавал о происходящем в Империи. О Золотых шпилях, о смерти Дэйна, об Истинном солнце. Некоторые сведения - те, что казались важными ему или Киарис - передавал Кругу, надеясь, что однажды те встретятся с Киарис, чтобы объединить силы и сокрушить Аргарета. Когда эта встреча должна была, наконец, состояться, Мелнерас питал на неё большие надежды, но они разбились о своенравие Киарис.

Однако совсем бесполезным визит аурели в Тардарельнас не был - ей позволили путешествовать, чтобы найти артефакт, и Мелнерас присоединился к ней. За столько лет он привязался к Киарис, уже не видел в ней только связь с Вальресом и считал себя её другом. Но её бездействия не понимал и не одобрял - Мелнерасу хотелось, чтобы Аргарет пал как можно быстрее.

В конце концов Аргарет был повержен, хоть и не так быстро, как хотелось бы Мелнерасу, а сам он стал послом Тардарельнаса в землях Вечной.

Спустя годы, когда многое из того, что разрушил Аргарет, было восстановлено, всё произошедшее казалось Мелнерасу сном. Сам он не особенно изменился, его жизнь вернулась в прежнее некогда русло; разве что иногда приходилось выполнять поручения Круга и бывать на Эльбе.


	18. V. Люди

Самая многочисленная раса. 

В отличие от эльфов и аурелей не имеют связей с волшебством, но могут “черпать” уже упорядоченные энергии из мира. Не имея ограничений по магии, способны становиться как друидами, так и небесными волшебниками, но редко достигают в этом настоящего мастерства.

Физически сильнее и выносливее и эльфов, и особенно аурелей.

Большая часть людей занята земледелием и животноводством.

Во времена Пяти королевств люди населяли три из них и, несмотря на то, что границы были открыты для эльфов и аурелей, для большинства людей эльфы казались загадочными чужаками, а аурели, редко покидающие Эльбу и Санарет, и вовсе мифическими существами. Впрочем если эльфы ещё могли рассчитывать на добродушный приём - в их пользу говорили и весёлый нрав большинства из них, и схожесть с людьми по части ремёсел и торговли - то аурелей откровенно недолюбливали. В фольклоре они как правило представляются неприятными персонажами.

Из всех трёх рас наиболее религиозны и имеют наибольшее разнообразие культов, которые по большей части основаны на солярном культе аурелей, но очень вариативны в зависимости от области.


	19. Дэйн из Вартаны

Родился в Вартане в 1621 году от о.Э.

Его родители были уважаемыми людьми, державшими прибыльную лавку, которую должен был унаследовать старший брат Дэйна, а сам Дэйн был предоставлен сам себе и в пятнадцать лет решил посвятить себя военному делу.

Он поступил в военный корпус Альдеры, и уже через год его заметили и сделали помощником начальника гарнизона. Это звание он носил пять лет, пока не отправился однажды с начальником в Жемчужный храм. Скромная обитель жриц произвела на юного Дэйна сильное впечатление, прдестав местом истинного света и добродетели, поэтому он уволился из армии и поступил на службу к Минаре.

Семь лет он провёл в окрестностях Жемчужного храма или отправляясь по поручениям Минары, пока она не отправила его на Эльбу, дав задание приглядывать за аурелью. Дэйн был вооружён лишь сведениями о том, что эта аурель “вероятно, очень сильна” и смутным описанием её внешности. Ушло некоторое количество времени, прежде чем удалось установить, что аурель из видения - это Киарис, одна из самых известных особ на Эльбе, талантливая волшебница и влиятельная Советница.

Чтобы иметь возможность находиться к ней поближе, Дэйну пришлось изрядно потрудиться, заполняя пробелы в знаниях о порядках Эльбы и небесной магии. Наконец, спустя почти полгода с прибытия на Эльбу, Дэйна перевели на верхние этажи, где он служил несколько месяцев, до самого падения академии под натиском Аргарета.

Дэйн и Вальрес Трестрель спасли Киарис с Эльбы и отвезли в Жемчужный храм, где узнали о падении Пяти королевств. И почти сразу они были вынуждены покинуть обитель, сопровождая Киарис в её поисках загадочного оружия против Аргарета.

Несмотря на то, что Киарис была очень могущественной волшебницей и старше самого Дэйна почти на пятнадцать лет, ему самому она казалась избалованным подростком, чей беззаботный мир неожиданно рухнул, столкнув его с безжалостной реальностью. Едва ли существовали слова, способные утешить аурель в то время, но Дэйн старался по возможности успокаивать и поддерживать спутницу, хотя порой всё, что он мог сделать - притвориться, что не замечает её слёз или пресекать слишком уж грубые шутки Валя. Спокойный и рассудительный Дэйн, словно олицетворявший собой слово “надёжность” неизменно решал конфликты спутников, грозившие перерасти в серьёзные ссоры.

По отношению к Киарис Дэйн никогда не испытывал жалости, хоть и сочувствовал ей. Но он всегда верил, что она способна будет справиться с чем угодно, даже с Аргаретом. Отчасти из-за уверености в отсутствии выбора; отчасти из-за убеждённости в том, что эта хрупкая аурель очень сильна, даже если не выглядит таковой. И в глазах Дэйна, минуты слабости Киарис или нужда в помощи ничуть не умаляли её силы.

Странствовал с Киарис и Валем шесть лет, пока Валь не погиб. Это событие сильно повлияло и на аурель, и на самого Дэйна, и он всё больше задумывался о собственной судьбе. Скоро Киарис заметила, что её спутника тяготит их путешествие, и предложила Дэйну идти своей дорогой. Он оказался в сложной ситуации: с одной стороны, ему было тревожно оставлять аурель одну, и был готов сопровождать её всю жизнь; с другой стороны видел, как её терзает смерть за смерть Валя и боялся, что, повторив его судьбу, причинит ей лишь больше страданий.

В конце концов, пространствовав с Киарис ещё год и убедившись, что за ней приглядывают Мелнерас и Галлорн с Дереком, Дэйн осел в маленькой деревушке на юге Империи, женился и жизнь его стала размеренной и спокойной. У него родилось двое сыновей - Валь и Дерек (в честь Дерека из Аквины), но других приключений не случилось.

Киарис навещала его примерно каждые десять-пятнадцать лет, стараясь, чтобы в деревне её не видели. Жена Дейна, конечно, запомнила загадочную незнакомку, которая почти не менялась и каждый раз представлялась новым именем, но вопросов не задавала. Времена тогда были смутными, многие ещё помнили Пять королевств, а жизнь в Империи не до конца устаканилась, поэтому женщине было всё равно, кто эта путешественница, пока та не доставляет проблем.

Дэйн умер в 59г. э.Б.С. (1709г от О.Э.) в возрасте восьмидесяти восьми лет в окружении детей и внуков, успев проститься с Киарис и искренне считающий, что прожил счастливую жизнь.


	20. Галлорн из Жемчужного храма

Родился в Аквине в 1605г от о.Э. в Аквине.в добропорядочной и состоятельной семье, в прошлом торговцев, но на момент рождения Галлорна уже считавшихся городской знатью. С самого детства Галлорну готовили судьбу волшебника, считая это занятие одним из немногих достойных молодого господина.

В пятнадцать лет юного Галлорна отправили учиться на Эльбу, где он пробыл ещё пятнадцать лет, и уехал с острова, едва получив мантию волшебника. Несколько лет он провёл в Аквине, но все должности соответствующие его статусу оказались заняты, поэтому он покинул родной город и некоторое время путешествовал, пока, наконец, не осел в Жемчужном храме.

Его всегда привлекала культура аурелей, хоть и казалась порой слишком яркой и не давала шанса стать её частью. Поэтому спокойный и скромный Жемчужный храм оказались самым подходящим местом для уже Галлорна, а его магические навыки - хоть и весьма посредственные - пришлись очень кстати жрицам, лишённым волшебства.

Около десяти лет Галлорн счастливо прожил в Жемчужном храме, пока не пали Эльба и Санарет. К этому моменту рассудительный и мыслящий практически, Галлорн стал в некотором смысле правой рукой Минары и активно участвовал в жизни Храма, даже в вопросах не имевших к нему непосредственного отношения. Он чувствовал крепкую связь с этим местом и его обитателями. Поэтому, когда конец Храма стал не только неизбежен, но и очень близок, Галлорну было очень тяжело покидать тех, кого он считал семьёй. И в то же время он, будучи человеком, мог спастись и продолжить дело Минары, сохранив её пророчества и посильно помогая Киарис. Именно в этом он видел свой долг.

И всё же Галлорн был последним человеком, покинувшим Жемчужный храм. Ему удалось передать весточку о падении обители Киарис, после чего он вернулся в Аквину, в семью своей сестры, с которой он поддерживал отношения с тех пор как покинул отчий дом.

К этому моменту сестра Галлорна уже успела выйти замуж за одного из самых влиятельных людей города и родить сына. Знать Аквины всегда отличалась свободой мысли и этот город в значительной степени считал себя независимым от короля Альдеры, а его жители любили называть родину Шестым королевством. Поэтому политика Аргарета не вызвала большой поддержки у местных, в том числе в семье сестры Галлорна.

Его приняли там с готовностью и теплотой, а племянник с горящими глазами слушал истории об Аргарете, аурелях, пророчестве и Жемчужном храме.

Сам Галлорн знал, что за ним пристально следили люди Аргарета, как и за всеми, кто имел тесную связь с Жемчужным храмом, поэтому он почти не мог видеться с Киарис, и очень тревожился, получив новости о том, что в Тардарельнасе отказались помочь и о смерти Дэйна.

Когда в 10м году э.Б.С. началось строительство Золотого шпиля, в Аквине поднялось серьёзное восстание, в ходе которого Галлорн, даже не принимавший в нём участия, по случайности погиб. Его родственники подозревали, что это было подстроено людьми Аргарета; доказательств этого не было, но эта мысль лишь усилила в семье неприязнь к новому правителю.


	21. Дерек из Аквины

Родился в 1637г от О.Э. в Аквине, племянник Галлорна.

Получил прекрасное - по меркам Пяти королевств - образование, даже основы магии. Обсуждалась возможность отправки его на Эльбу на несколько лет, но когда Дереку было тринадцать, Эльба перестала существовать, и о карьере мага не могло быть больше и речи.

Тогда это показалось ему ужасно несправедливым, и это стало первой причиной нелюбви к Аргарету, которая подпитывалась разговорами взрослых, явно недовольными действиями нового правителя. Это чувство окрепло, когда три года спустя в Аквину вернулся Галлорн.

Дядя сразу расположил к себе Дерека, показавшись пришельцем из какой-то далёкой волшебной страны, полной приключений. Наивное представление скоро изменилось, но привязанности к Галлорну это не уменьшило. А тот учил племянника волшебству и честно рассказывал о происходящем в мире, всё больше укрепляя нелюбовь к Аргарету. 

Гибель Галлорна заставила Дерека откровенно ненавидеть нового правителя и всерьёз задуматься о противостоянии ему и Пророчестве. Как и его горячо любимый дядя, Дерек не отличался тягой к бунту и предпочитал размеренный и спокойный образ жизни. Кроме того, он был свидетелем жёсткости, проявленной императором при подавлении бунта. Поэтому вся дальнейшая жизнь Дерека внешне была крайне благопристойна, но на самом деле он неустанно искал возможности противостоять Императору. 

Подобное поведение было свойственно почти всем знатным людям Аквины, но Дерек отличался от них тем, что знал о Киарис и пророчестве Минары. К этому знанию он относился очень осторожно, понимая, какие последствия могут быть, попади оно не в те руки. И всё же он сумел сохранить его и передать своим детям, хотя сам ни разу не видел Киарис и даже пересказывая слова, услышанные некогда от Галлорна, упустил детали.


	22. VI. Полукровки

Аурели почти никогда не вступают в браки с людьми. От этого их останавливает не только их высокомерие, но и почти вечная жизнь в сравнении с которой человеческий срок - лишь краткий миг. Подобные браки случались, но крайне редко.

Эльфы относились к бракам с людьми гораздо лояльнее. Многие эльфы жили на территории Зальтара, поменьше в Альдере. Полуэльфы не были ни чем-то удивительным, ни кем-то неприятным, даже на Эльбе их было довольно много, хоть и меньше, чем аурелей и людей из-за худших способностей к волшебству.


	23. Вальрес Трестрель

Родился в Антерии в 1619г от о.Э.

Полуэльф (отец - эльф, мать - человек), почти с самого рождения воспитывался Мелнерасом. Близость Зальтера и рассказы о людях оказывали на юного полуэльфа сильное влияние

В жизни эльфов Вальресу не нравилось всё: скромность уклада и обычаи, беспечность и легкомысленное отношение к будущему, собственное вычурное имя. Попытки отца вовлечь Валя в эту культуру, что вызывала лишь большее отвращение.

Валь жаждал приключений, разнообразия, богатств. В результате после очередной ссоры, он сбежал из дома. Поначалу он подался в Антерию, но быстро перебрался в Гилан, столицу Зальтера. Большой город очаровал Валя, он наконец ощущал себя живым. Обаятельный и острый на язык полуэльф чувствовал себя здесь на своём месте. Он постоянно пробовал себя в чём-то новом, стараясь перепробовать как можно больше занятий, которые можно найти в городе людей. Именно тогда он стал представляться Валем из Антерии, на долгое время перестав использовать настоящее имя.

Наконец, он устроился помощником торговца и поначалу всё было неплохо, пока Валь не связался с бандой разбойников, орудующих на дороге в Санарет. Предприимчивый полуэльф стал помогать им с грабежом конкурентов торговца, на которого работал сам. Это занятие чрезвычайно увлекло его, пока не оказаось, что его работодатель тоже не самый порядочный человек. Однажды он просто исчёз, прихватив наиболее ценные пожитки и оставив Валя разбираться с кредиторами и властями, у которых было немало вопросов.

Не меньше вопросов оказалось и у разбойниками, с которыми Валь прежде сотрудничал. Диалог с ними сложился не очень удачно, и полуэльф едва сумел удрать. Он неплохо обращался и с луком, и с клинком, но в шайке бандитов был маг, поэтому легко отделаться не получилось. Кое-как из последних сил ему удалось перебраться через реку, отделяющую Зальтер от Альдеры. Там он вскоре потерял сознание от ран, нанесённых магом, но к счастью вскоре его обнаружили люди из Жемчужного храма и доставили к Минаре.

Когда Валь пришёл в себя, он решил остаться в Храме, по крайней мере на какое-то время. Даже его деятельному духу требовалась передышка прежде чем ввязываться в новые авантюры. Оставаться на всю жизнь он не планировал, но в тот момент спокойная и безопасная жизнь казалась ему почти привлекательной. Единственным минусом поначалу было то, что в бреду он назвал своё настоящее имя, и Минара упорно звала его Вальресом; впрочем, остальные жители Храма довольно быстро поняли, что полуэльфа это чрезвычайно злит и перешли на уже привычное сокращение.

Около пяти лет он выполнял поручения Минары, и такой образ жизни уже начинал ему наскучивать, да и количество денег, которые мог ему предложить Жемчужный храм не вполне соответствовало запросам полуэльфа. Валь уже начинал подумывать о том, куда отправиться дальше, когда его отправили на Эльбу вместе с Дэйном.

Не до конца понимая поставленную задачу и решив, что это будет последним, что он сделает для Жемчужного храма, Валь поступил в слуги на Эльбе. Работа оказалась не слишком пыльной, оставляя достаточно времени на изучение острова, а быт был настолько роскошным, что даже в качестве слуги Валь жил комфортнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он даже почти решил остаться здесь, пока не надоест и, быть может, даже поучиться магии, когда Эльба пала.

Валь и Дэйн выполнили то, зачем отправились на остров - спасли Киарис и доставили в Жемчужный храм. Но их миссия на этом не закончилась, и теперь им предстояло сопровождать последнюю аурель в её поисках. Понимая, что это предприятие едва ли сулит выгоду, Валь даже не думал о том, чтобы оставить Киарис. Падение Эльбы, хоть и не убавило прагматичности полуэльфа, произвело на него сильное впечатление, и последней аурели он остро сочувствовал.

За всю его жизнь он впервые испытал чувство похожее на привязанность и преданность. Чувства Киарис Валь не щадил и не считал нужным подбирать слова в разговорах с ней, искренне уверенный, что жизнь слишком жестока для этого. Однако он был готов сделать всё для того, чтобы она не оставалась одна и для её защиты. Ради этого он попросил Сабру связаться с отцом, который до сих пор вызывал у него ассоциации со всем, что было ему неприятно. И всё же несмотря на это, Валь был уверен, что может доверять Мелнерасу, остальное было неважно.

Кроме того, Валь настоял на том, чтобы Киарис училась обращаться с оружием. Поначалу аурель была против, но Дэйн поддержал идею полуэльфа, и с тех пор они регулярно её тренировали. Расчётливый Валь посчитал, что так можно убить сразу двух зайцев: увеличить шансы Киарис выжить, и придать ей уверенности в себе. Последнего ей отчаянно не хватало - временами аурель трясло от страха и если Дэйн предпочитал не замечать этого, чтобы не ранить гордость Киарис, по мнению Валя, чем скорее аурель с этой гордостью расстанется, тем быстрее сможет справиться с ситуацией, о чём он не уставал ей напоминать.

Поначалу взаимоотношения Валя и Киарис складывались не очень хорошо, но со временем они привыкли и приспособились друг к другу, перебранки становились всё более дружескими, а аурель стала действительно прислушиваться ко мнению спутников. И всё-таки без спокойного Дэйна, сглаживающего конфликты, было бы непросто.

Новость об уничтожении Жемчужного храма удивила и расстроила Валя. Даже если он считал не слишком подходящей жизнь там для себя, со многими его связывали тёплые чувства и уж конечно он никому не желал подобной страшной участи. После этого его желание помочь Киарис лишь усилилось.

За пять лет странствий обнаружить амулет не удалось, зато удалось найти аурельские руины, а Киарис загорелась идеей исследовать их. Валь и Дэйн не одобряли эту идею, но аурель оставалась непреклонна, а они всё равно не могли предложить лучшего плана. В какой-то момент Дэйн предложил попросить помощи у Тардарельнаса, эта идея поначалу была отвергнута Киарис, желавшей продолжить исследования руин, к которым начали проявлять интерес люди Аргарета. Итогом споров стала договорённость между спутниками, что если их пустят в Тардарельнас, с которым уже начали переговоры через Мелнераса, то исследования руин будут отложены. В противном случае Киарис продолжит путешествие по Источникам. 

Но в Тардарельнасе отказали, и путешествие по новой Империи Аргарета продолжилось. В очередных руинах уже началась работа людей императора и, несмотря на все возражения спутников, Киарис настояла на том, чтобы проникнуть туда, пока ещё не все сведения уничтожены. Увы, во время этой вылазки маги Аргарета почувствовали силу Киарис даже через обсидиан, который она носила, и попытались задержать троицу.

В результате Валь, который прикрывал побег Дэйна и Киарис, был ранен отравленной стрелой. Он скрывал это от друзей, пока мог, но они едва успели добрести до ближайшей деревеньки, когда стало понятно, что рана смертельна. Киарис это привело в отчаяние, она собиралась использовать волшебство, чтобы исцелить друга. Никакие слова самого Валя не могли заставить её отказаться от этой мысли, в результате Дэйну пришлось применить силу. Когда Киарис пришла в себя было уже поздно что-то делать - она успела только попрощаться с другом, безуспешно скрывая слёзы и сжимая амулет солнца, подаренный Валем. А он улыбался и попросил похоронить его по эльфийскому обычаю у корней дерева.

Он погиб в 6г э. Б.С., в возрасте тридцати шести лет.


	24. Сабра из Антерии

Родилась в Антерии 1624г от о.Э.

Отец был полуэльфом, мать чистокровной эльфийкой, поэтому “полукровкой” в полном смысле Сабра не является. С точки зрения аурелей и многих людей она эльф; но чистокровные эльфы воспринимают её скорее как полуэльфийку, нежели одну из них.

Сама Сабра всегда тяготела скорее к культуре людей и аурелей, чем к эльфийской, считая её несколько грубоватой и лишённой красоты.

В семнадцать она кое-как поступила на Эльбу, с большим трудом сдав экзамен. К магии никогда не была способна, да и не испытывала подлинного интереса, куда сильнее её привлекала беззаботная, красивая и яркая, как ей казалось, жизнь на Эльбе. Оказавшись на острове, она в значительной степени расслабилась, ограничиваясь в изучении магии теми областями, которые могли помочь полуэльфийке улучшить собственную внешность или привлечь больше внимания противоположного пола. За почти десять лет, проведённых на Эльбе, не смогла даже сдать экзамен на младшего волшебника, оставаясь учеником вплоть до падения острова.

Большинство тех, с кем ей доводилось общаться считали Сабру слишком легкомысленной и кокетливой, и несмотря на это она как правило пользовалась успехом у тех, кому хотела понравиться.

Во время очередного романа с одним из аурелей, познакомилась с Киарис и показалась ей неплохой кандидаткой на роль подруги. Сама Сабра не мыслила подобными категориями, но и ей пришлась кстати подруга - хоть одно неизменное лицо в калейдоскопе постоянно сменяющихся приятелей, друзей, поклонников и объектов воздыхания. На деле их с Киарис мало что связывало, но обеих это в целом устраивало, поэтому они продолжали общаться.

Когда пала Эльба, Сабра бежала сначала к семье в Антерию, потом в Тардарельнас. Всегда стремящаяся к максимально лёгкой и беззаботной жизни, она не чувствовала себя готовой к жизненным испытаниям более сложным, чем выбор подходящих к причёске украшений. Поэтому, когда в Антерии её разыскала Киарис и попросила о помощи, Сабра отказалась. Ей было страшно, она собиралась вместе с семьёй уходить в Тардарельнас, и не была готова ввязываться в авантюру по спасению мира. Ни слова Дэйна, который был последним объектом её влюблённости на Эльбе, ни мольбы Киарис не могли заставить её изменить мнение. Единственное, на что она согласилась - найти и передать весточку Мелнерасу Трестрелю, отцу Валя. Но после этого она собиралась осесть в самом спокойном месте, которое ей удастся найти и никогда больше не слышать об Эльбе.

Обещание своё она исполнила и действительно некоторое время после этого жила в отдалённом и спокойном уголке Тардарельнаса, но скоро тяга к веселью и развлечениям заставили её перебраться в Нэльдарельнас - более подходящего места в эльфийских землях не нашло. Страхи прошлого тоже со временем отступили, поэтому, случайно встретив однажды Мелнераса, Сабра тепло поприветствовала его, как старого знакомого. Но о Киарис не спрашивала, даже не стала узнавать, встретились ли они.

Снова увидела Киарис она только в 408г э.Б.С., когда та прибыла на встречу с Кругом. Аурели нужна была помощь с платьем для встречи, и почти ни о чём другом они не говорили. Встреча прошла спокойно, почти беззаботно, словно не было ни страшных событий, ни старых обид. Сабре никогда не были по-настоящему интересны ни Эльба, ни Киарис, потому в целом она, конечно, считала падение аурелей событием печальным, но лично её оно мало трогало. Справившись с первым страхом, полуэльфийка в свойственной ей манере переключилась на более интересные здесь и сейчас вещи, и без смущения вела себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Киарис вела себя так же.

В некотором смысле эту встречу можно считать примирением и одновременно точкой в их взаимоотношениях, в которых не было настоящей теплоты и в лучшие времена. Увидев, как мало изменилась её бывшая подруга, с каким безразличием и с какой беспечностью говорит она об Эльбе, Киарис в полной степени осознала, что ничто их не связывает и даже обида на Сабру была бессмысленной. Эта мысль помогла аурели отпустить кусочек прошлого.

Больше они не виделись.

Сабра прожила остаток жизни в Нэльдарельнасе, не интересуясь ничем, происходящим за его пределами.


	25. VII. Мифология и религия

Во времена Пяти королевств не было единой религии, только более-менее общий пантеон, а значимость каждого божества разнилась в зависимости от региона и расы.

Пантеон небесных магов возглавляла Гелиарис, аурельская богиня Солнца. Её лицо никогда целиком не изображается, потому что считается, что её истинное сияние её силы слишком велико, чтобы кто-то мог его вынести (или изобразить), но по возможности ей придаются черты аурелей - в одежде, волосах и девяти нитях гелиодора. Сходство с аурелями проявляется и в характере - это высокомерная и безжалостная богиня. Привлечь её внимание непросто, вызвать её милость ещё сложнее.

Эльфы признают Гелиарис, более того, они даже признают её статус небесной правительницы, но считают, что то дела на небе, они к земле не имеют особого отношения, поэтому у них Гелиарис не пользуется популярностью.

Помимо Гелиарис, небесные маги почитают Ледерис, богиню луны, и сильфов - звёздных духов, свиту Ледерис.

Среди земных божеств наиболее почитаем эльфами Лераль-нас, «шёпот трав», сын матери-природы, оставленный ею в качестве повелителя земли. По эльфийским поверьям, это тихое и незаметное божество. Он никогда не показывается, но слышит голос каждой травинки, каждого листа, и ничего не забывает.

Это божество отвечает за всё, происходящее в природе.

Лераль-нас бесполый бог, а каноны его изображения могут меняться (в частности, ветви на его голове могут быть ветвями растения, наиболее значимого в отдельной области), но неизменным остаётся то, что он изображается с лицом и ушами эльфа, закрытыми глазами и с четырьмя цепочками листьев: две идут от висков, ещё две - от кончиков ушей.

Кроме того эльфы верят в Галару - божество дождя, источников и мест Силы. Считалась (аки волшебные Источники) посредником между небом и землёй; небесной магией и друидизмом, но особым почитанием не пользовалась. Куда более распространён у эльфов был культ шестнадати духов - восьми старших (Дэру, Ивэн, Лиду, Пинвид, Кил, Келин, Элдер и Драэнен) и восьми младших (Уэрн, Хэлиг, Вэн, Минид, Беду, Люйвен, Афал и Григ). Воплощения этих духов - шестнадцать священных растений, они же дали начало Кругу друидов.

У людей нередко существовали собственные культы, в которых главная роль отводилась мелким духам, гораздо более “прикладным”: рек, урожая, удачи, леса, домашнего очага и др. Но как божества почитались лишь Гелиарис, Ледерис и Лераль-нас, так как они ассоциировались с магией, а магия воспринималась силой более могущественной, чем сама природа.

Несмотря на то, что Гелиарис была изначально аурельским божеством, сложно сказать, насколько в действительности аурели были религиозны. Солнце они считали прежде всего источником магии, а ритуалы проводили скорее из любви к пышным обрядам, нежели религиозных соображений. И в то же время они не упускали возможности приплести религию, когда это способствовало их возвышению: в частности, раз магия идёт от богини, то и наиболее сильные маги являются “посланниками божьими”, а их действия - благочестивыми. Отчасти это утверждение способствовало спокойному отношению со стороны людей на падение сначала аурелей от рук Аргарета; потом на падение Аргарета от рук Киарис.


	26. VIII. Пять королевств

Неофициальное название известной территории материка до падения Эльбы и Санарета. В Пять королевств входили три человеческих государства - Альдера, Зальтар и Кавэн, эльфийский Тардарельнас и город-государство Санарет. Несмотря на то, что территориально Эльба находится почти в самом центре материка, она в этом названии не учитывалась. Вероятно, потому что находилась вне политики остальных государств.

Отчасти Эльба помогала сохранять мир между государствами и решать сложные конфликты. Авторитет Эльбы был непререкаем, во многом из-за солидной военной мощи, которой обладали мастера магии; к тому же Сияющая Эльба не имела интересов за пределами собственных стен, что помогало претендовать на некую беспристрастность.

Вплоть до своего уничтожения, Пять королевств жили в относительном мире. Регулярно случались конфликты, но большинство из них носило локальный характер. В целом взаимоотношения между государствами строились прежде всего на торговле.


	27. Санарет

Цвета - красный, золотой.

Герб - солнце с девятью крупными языками, девятью мелкими; вписанным в него месяцем и трёхлучевой звездой.

Город-государство аурелей, одно из Пяти королевств, расположенное на восточном побережье, граничит с Зальтером. Гораздо больше, чем Эльба, похож по своему устройству на человеческие государства. Расположен на втором по силе из известных Источников.

Городом правит Королева. Любой из аурелей может бросить ей вызов, чтобы попробовать в магическом испытании забрать у неё статус.

Для представителей эльфов и людей город почти закрыт: открыт лишь торговый район, запрещено даже оставаться на ночь, поэтому у Санарета обширный пригород, который, однако, формально подчиняется уже королю Зальтера (по факту же аурели диктуют свои условия не только в окрестностях Санарета, но и на всём пути, соединяющий Санарет с Эльбой). Несмотря на внушительную силу местных магов, город гораздо более зависим от своих соседей, чем Эльба; а из-за того, что бытовое волшебство тут используется гораздо активнее, чем на острове, местные аурели в гораздо большей степени полагаются на свой Источник. 

Как и на Эльбе, статус в Санарете определяется магическим искусством, однако местные аурели имеют гораздо больше свободы в выборе занятий, да и в целом в своих действиях, гораздо больше склонны к индивидуализму, роскошью Санарет - благодаря торговле с соседями - значительно превосходит Эльбу, поэтому многие аурели возвращаются после завершения обучения на Эльбе. 


	28. Тардарельнас

Цвет - зелёный.

Герб - сочетание символов Старшего и Младшего кругов друидов.

Столица - Нэльдарельнас.

Эльфийское королевство на севере, преимущественно лесное. Управляется Кругом друидов, и поделено на шестнадцать областей, каждая из которых подконтрольна одному из друидов Круга. Восемь областей Старшего круга крупнее, чем восемь Младшего.

Внушительные территории этого государства остаются малонаселенными. Не слишком склонные к путешествиям, эльфы даже не прокладывали дорог. Как правило, поселения эльфов самодостаточны и благоустроены, а большинство из них имеет древнюю историю, но сразу за последним домом начинается глухой лес.

Климат в Тардарельнасе, с севера защищённого горами, довольно мягкий, а магия друидов делает его ещё мягче. В результате эльфам почти не приходится заниматься земледелием, зато многие из них прекрасные ремесленники. Если нелюбовь к земледелию оправдывают уважением к земле, то любовь к ремеслу во многом оправдывается тягой к веселью. Почти каждый эльф умеет мастерить хоть какие-нибудь музыкальные инструменты или игрушки, а во времена Пяти королевств эльфийские поделки высоко ценились не только у людей, но даже в Санарете.


	29. Альдера

Цвета - голубой, коричневый

Столица - Альдера.

Крупнейшее государство людей, граничащее на севере с Тардарельнасом, на востоке с Зальтером и на юге с Кавэном. На территории Альдеры находится Жемчужный храм.

Короли Альдеры очень гордились своей связью с Эльбой, так как столица находилась неподалёку от прославленного острова. На самом же деле гордость эта была необоснована: даже знать Альдеры зачастую нельзя было назвать образованной, значительная часть лесистой страны не была заселена, и королевство нельзя было назвать централизованным, хотя формально все феодалы признавали власть короля, на практике местные законы местами даже противоречили королевским. 

Всё это не мешало жителям Альдеры быть уверенными в несокрушимости своего королевства, потому именно здешний король последним присягнул Аргарету, несмотря на то, что видел сполохи Эльбы - оценить настоящие масштабы ему было сложно. Ещё одной причиной, по которой он медлил было то, что Альдера (город) стала одним из мест, куда бежали немногие выжившие аурели в поисках помощи, и король колебался, не решаясь выбрать сторону. 


	30. Зальтар

Цвета - зелёный, оранжевый

Столица - Гилан.

Граничит со всеми остальными четырьмя королевствами: на севере с Тардарельнасом, на востоке с Санаретом, на западе с Альдерой и с Кавэном на юго-западе, кроме того имеет выход на берег озера, где расположена Эльба. 

Несмотря на то, что размерами Зальтер несколько уступал Альдере, плотность населения здесь была выше.

Зальтер порой называли вторым эльфийским королевством, поскольку в северной часто проживало большое количество эльфов и даже на юге часто можно было встретить кого-нибудь из них. Отчасти это было связано со слабой властью короля на севере, потому что именно там проходила дорога из Эльбы в Санарет, и люди живущие там были вынуждены подстраиваться под законы аурелей. Король никак не мог противостоять этому влиянию, а эльфам всегда были рады в этих краях, так как они считались лучшей альтернативой по сравнению с аурелями.

Незадолго до падения Пяти королевств ходили разговоры о том, что часть Зальтера севернее тракта их Санарета на Эльбу отойдёт Тардарельнасу, но это не успело произойти, и Завеса оказалась значительно севернее, чем могла бы. После того, как король Зальтера присягнул Аргарету, большинство эльфов бежало в Тардарельнас. Этому способствовало прежде всего то, что многие из них стали свидетелями страшных событий 1650го года (1го года э.Б.С.).


	31. Кавэн

Цвет - синий  
Столица - Залран (Аквина).   
Самое маленькое из государств людей, с запада ограниченное горами, с севера граничащее с Альдерой, а на востоке - с Зальтером.  
Кавэн был одним из самых беспокойных и кипучих мест Пяти королевств. На его территории постоянно шло противостояние Аквины и Залрана - двух самых крупных городов, один из которых находился на востоке, второй на западной границе. Оба крупных торговых порта считали себя достойными называться столицей. К моменту падения Эльбы этот статус носил Залран, но жители Аквины оставались по-прежнему гордыми и даже называли свой город Шестым королевством. Расположение Аквины между горами и дельтой Великой реки делали служило хорошей защитой от желающих покорить гордых людей, а возможность по реке подниматься до самой Эльбы помогало городу ни в чём не нуждаться.  
В Кавэне было наиболее урбанизированное и образованное население в сравнении с другими человеческими государствами. Здесь очень ценили волшебников, это была одна из самых престижных профессий и знать старалась отправлять своих отпрысков на Эльбу, даже если после обучения им предстояло заниматься чему-то не связанным с магией напрямую.  
Это не мешало гордым жителям южного королевства отделять магию и аурелей - к последним (как и к эльфам) - здесь относились с недоверием и почти неприязнью, по большей части стараясь ограничить себя от влияния других рас и следовать собственным традициям.  
Даже по прошествии столетий правления Аргарета на бывшей территории Кавэна оставались наиболее беспокойные области.


	32. IX. Империя Аргарета (Единые земли)

Цвета - жёлтый, красный

Столица - Гелиодор (основана в 13г э.Б.С.)

Основана в 1 году эпохи Бога-Солнца, но по факту считается, что Империя окончательно сформировалась только к 10му году, после подавления восстания в Аквине. В Единые земли вошли бывшие человеческие государства Кавэн, Альдера, Зальтер, аурельский город Санарет и бывший университет волшебства Эльба, переименованный в Нигрум.

Наиболее значимыми объектами Империи являются девять Золотых шпилей - величественных башен, построенных по приказу Аргарета на волшебных Источниках. Некоторые из них находятся в городах “старого мира” - Нигрум, Санарет, Аквина. Остальные послужили основанию городов, которые, однако, могли носить уже привычные названия - Эселат, Арум, Гелиодор (на месте Жемчужного храма), Андера (новая), Талинад, Залран (новый).

Вся Империя разделена на десять провинций: девять по числу Золотых шпилей и носящих их названия; десятая провинция находится на западе и её центром является Вартана. Провинция называется Винтана, но в народе её называют “дикими землями” за отдалённость и отсутствие Шпиля.

Во главе Единых земель стоит Император, Аргарет, который также считается воплощением бога Солнца на земле. Все земли империи и все жители этих земель принадлежат только Аргарету. Правители областей, городов и др. лишь временные управленцы.

Фактически принятие большинства решений ложится на плечи двенадцати магов Совета. Десять из них являются правителями провинций, ещё двое - Магистры - отвечают за взаимодействие между остальными десятью. Советники назначаются Аргаретом из выдающихся представителей Кайлестийского ордена и отвечают только перед ним, имея значительную свободу на подконтрольных им областям.

Аргарета интересовала только исправная работа Золотых шпилей, и в случае каких-либо сбоев, он был безжалостен к виновникам этого - прежде всего к Советникам, в чьих владениях произошёл сбой. Связь Аргарета со Шпилями позволяла ему узнать о неполадках практически сразу и обмануть его не было возможным. Поэтому Советники, не желая расставаться с жизнью, очень пристально следили за тем, чтобы ничто не мешало стабильности на вверенных им территориях.

Система Аргарета сводилась к тому, что в случае любого нарушения кроме самого нарушителя карался ещё и тот, кто должен был это нарушение предотвратить. Т.е. если в городе случился бунт, то справиться с этим - задача правителя города. В случае, если он не сумел и информация о происходящем дошла до Советника, ответственного за провинцию, то он должен и подавить бунт, и наказать правителя, допустившего этот бунт. Эта схема служила серьёзным стимулом в условиях конкуренции в Кайлестийском ордене, когда за любым высокопоставленным магом следили его соперники, ожидающие ошибки.

Это приводило к жесткому контролю правителями городской жизни. 

Время правления Аргарета - период расцвета урбанизации и человеческой магии. Очень многие производства стали использовать магические устройства, почти все города освещались волшебными фиалами и т.д. Города становились всё богаче, жизнь там всё комфортнее, привлекая всё больше людей, готовых расстаться с некотором количеством свободы ради комфорта и богатства.

При этом к магам, несмотря на то, что они во многом являлись источником этой комфортной жизни, относились зачастую с недоверием и неприязнью, стараясь иметь с ними как можно меньше общего. Особенно с магами Кайлестийского ордена.

Результатом системы, выстроенной Аргаретом стала серьёзная разница между людьми, вовлечёнными в жизнь Империи, сосредоточенную по большей части в крупных городах и у дорог, соединяющих их; и теми, кто из этой системы выпал, а таких тоже было немало.

Значительные территории по факту оставались за пределами власти подчинённых императора, потому что его самого никак не интересовали. Обо многих небольших поселениях даже не знал никто, кроме их жителей. Производства на императорских территорий хватало для обеспечения жизни и работы Империи. Разрабатывать бедные земли, лишённые ценных ресурсов, строить дороги, отправлять людей было невыгодно, так как польза не окупила бы затраты.

Нередко случалось так, что какой-нибудь маг, понимая, что в системе Ордена ему не подняться по карьерной лестнице, уходил в бесконтрольные области и устраивал себе локальное там королевство. Формально это, конечно, было противозаконно, но фактически ресурсов для пресечения подобного ушло бы больше, чем пользы для Империи в результате этих действий.

За историю Единых земель случались и восстания, самые известные из которых: бунты в Аквине в 10м и 108м годах (совпавшие по времени с началом и завершением строительства Золотого шпиля); бунт Советников в 251м году; восстания Кровавого года в 340г. Каждый из этих случаев примечателен тем, что заканчивался лишь личным вмешательством Аргарета, который безжалостно уничтожал всех, кого считал причастным к происходящему. Аквина была и оставалась крайне беспокойным городом на протяжении всего существования Единых земель. Бунт Советников был попыткой захвата власти - к этому моменту Императора уже долгое время не видели без маски, активного участия в делах государства он не принимал, а его сила была подзабыта.

Кровавый год был полон разнообразных мятежей. Это было связано с тем, что Увядание стало заметным и уровень жизни ухудшился. Волнения приобрели такой массовый характер, что многие Советники встали на сторону бунтовщиков, желающих свергнуть Императора. Последствия были настолько сокрушительными, что численность людей в Империи ощутимо снизилась и нехватка ресурсов, вызванной Увяданием, перестала быть ощутимой.

Об аурелях и Пяти королевствах в сознании людей осталась очень смутная память. Большинство из них что-то слышали о жизни до Императора, но в основном знали лишь какие-то названия и не могли бы с уверенностью сказать было ли это частью истории или сказками и мифами. 


	33. Маги

Профессия волшебника одна из наиболее престижных в Единых землях. Не только потому что маги чрезвычайно влиятельны, но и потому что это один из самых эффективных социальных лифтов.

Любой может поступить в академию в Гелиодоре и войти в Кайлестийский орден после её окончания. В целом магическая наука переживала упадок по сравнению с её уровнем развития времён Эльбы и Санарета. Заклинания изменялись, концепции упрощались, так как основной задачей была массовость волшебного образования, а не его качество. Изучением магии не занимались (если не считать Аргарета), продолжало существовать только прикладное направление, по большей части бытовые заклинания, зачарование и изготовление магических предметов и инструментов.

Никогда прежде людям не была настолько доступна и настолько привычна магия. Большинство магов входили в Кайлестийский орден, но находились те, кто предпочитал быть вне этой системы. Но это было большой редкостью, в том числе потому что за такими людьми следили особенно пристально. Проще было “исчезнуть” или заниматься “своими делами” будучи магом Ордена, нежели не вступая в него.

Маги обладали гораздо большей властью и привилегиями, чем остальные люди, но и закон в связи с этим был к ним гораздо строже в некоторых аспектах. В целом наказания для магов были мягче, но за большее количество нарушений.

Одним из самых серьёзных наказаний было запечатывание магии обсидианом - сложный ритуал, который впечатывал в руки человека обсидиан и лишал таким образом возможности колдовать на весь срок человеческой жизни. Кроме этого любой, встретивший человека, узнал бы в нём преступника против системы. С такими людьми старались не связываться, и в результате они были вынуждены влачить самое жалкое существование. 


	34. Кайлестийский орден

Цвет - фиолетовый

Организация волшебников, в которую входят почти все маги Империи. Являются одновременно управленцами и жрецами.

Внутри самого ордена достаточно разветвлённая иерархия, которая связана с разнообразием функций, выполняемых магами. Есть “ветви”, выполняющие функции стражей на дорогах и в городах; есть ремесленники и учёные; есть чиновники и др.

Помимо разделения по области влияния важное значение имело мастерство волшебника, которое проверялось на соответствующих экзаменах. В этой системе можно увидеть влияние традиций Эльбы, но отличие состоит в том, что уровень мастерства был не единственным критерием для назначения на более высокую должность.

Для демонстрации собственного мастерства волшебники обязаны были носить цепочки: один конец тонкой цепочки крепился на плече, второй - у пояса с противоположной стороны таким образом, чтобы цепочка наискось шла через грудь. 

Ученики ещё в академии носили “простые” цепочки: в начальных классах по одной медной, в старших классах - оловянные. После окончания обучения требовалось получить опыт в качестве подмастерья опытных волшебников в интересующей человека области; на этом этапе будущий маг носил латунную цепочку.

Сдав все необходимые экзамены в Гелиодоре, человек становился магом, получал первую серебряную цепочку и право вступить в Кайлестийский орден. Вне ордена невозможно было иметь больше одной серебряной цепочки, что говорило лишь о том, что оценить способности “свободных” магов было сложнее. 

Будучи полноценным волшебником, человек устраивался на службу или мог открыть собственное дело, согласовав это с Орденом. В значительной степени продвижение по социальной лестнице было возможно и с одной серебряной цепочкой, но некоторые должности требовали большего количества регалий.

Вторым уровнем было две серебряных цепочки, которые носили крест накрест. Экзамен сдавался, как и первый, в Гелиодоре и открывал почти все дороги для дальнейшего продвижения.

Получить следующие уровни становилось гораздо тяжелее, так как экзамены на золотую цепочку и выше принимал лично Аргарет в Нигруме. Немногие отваживались на это - фигура императора даже многим его подчинённым казалась несколько зловещим., а в худшем случае Аргарет мог даже лишить человека второй серебряной цепочки. Те, кому удавалось получить золотую цепочку как правило сразу взлетали по карьерной лестнице, а сдавшие экзамен на две цепочки занимали наиболее значимые посты, часто становясь правителями городов или помощниками правителей.

Из обладателей двух золотых цепочек Аргарет выбирал Советников, которые носили по три цепочки - две с одной стороны, третья с другой. Это не отражало их превосходства в мастерстве по сравнению с другими “золотыми” магами, а лишь подчёркивало социальный статус. В случае же, если Аргарет считал кого-то из Советников достойным, чтобы отметить его умения, по собственному усмотрению он мог выдать тому ещё одну, четвёртую, цепочку (носили по две с каждой стороны). 

Сам Аргарет не носил цепочек, хотя стоял во главе Кайлестийского ордена.

В обществе магов Ордена откровенно недолюбливали и недоверяли им. Это было связано отчасти с тем, что члены Ордена воспринимались чужими и существующими в собственном мире; отчасти с тем, что именно в их руках была власть, почти недоступная человеку вне Ордена; отчасти с жесткой конкуренцией внутри самой системы и связанных с этим регулярными доносами.

Система наказаний, как и во всей империи, основывалась на том, что тот, кто принимал решение наказывал не только непосредственного нарушителя, но и все звенья “вертикали” между принимающим решение и нарушителем. Т.е. если маг в отряде нарушил закон и не понёс наказание до того, как этот случай дошёл до сведения городских властей, то городские власти наказывают и мага, и его начальника, и начальника начальника и т.д. - всех, кто находится в иерархии ниже этих самых городских властей.

Изначально эта система возникла из-за страха перед Аргаретом, когда серьёзные волнения могли повлиять на работу Шпилей и вызвать недовольство императора. Тогда правители городов и регионов, беспокоясь о собственной участи, старались максимально быстро замять ситуацию. В качестве демонстрации лояльности они вписывали в список виновников и своих подчинённых, не предотвративших бунт.

Со временем, с усложнением системы самого Ордена, эта система стала жёстче: из-за конкуренции внутри “ветвей” и их между собой; из-за неприязни со стороны простого населения. Результатом стала ситуация, когда “все следят за всеми”. Зачастую эта система служила чьим-то корыстным целям, а не установлению истины, но внешне она выглядела стабильной и надёжной.


	35. Религия и культ Бога-Солнца

Официальная религия Империи почти монотеистическая с почитанием Солнца, который является источником не только света, но и магии. Иногда в официальные тексты включается Луна - младшая сестра Солнца, но она, как отчасти и сильфы-звёзды (души праведников), скорее упоминается для красного словца, нежели действительно пользуется уважением.

Фактически же это работает только “на бумаге”: большинство людей мало поменяло свои верования со времён Пяти королевств, но никаких проблем это, как правило, не вызывает, пока исправно выполняются все предписания, связанные с культом Солнца. 

Однако, порядки, введённые Аргаретом повлияли и на “младших божеств”: по аналогии с ним они во-первых, очень персонифицированы; во-вторых - носят маски (Аргарет ввёл моду на "не для тебя мой божественный лик"). Кроме того, младшие боги отвечают за всё бытовое и осязаемое. Дождь, охота, горы, лес, ремесло, урожай, дом и др. Всё, что касается “высоких материй” (чувств, снов, вдохновения, удачи и т.п.) - во власти небесных божеств, т.е. Солнца и Луны.

Важно понимать, что религия в Единых землях в некотором смысле синтетическая и создавалась как лишний способ управления государством, а потому неразрывно с этим государством связана. Раз Император является одновременно и божеством, то и законы воспринимаются в том числе и как законы божественные, перед которыми все равны, а законопослушность - главная добродетель.

Божественность императора вписана и в миф о сотворении мира. Некогда существовала лишь абсолютная тьма из которой родился(ась) бог(иня) солнца, осветив мир, не существовавший до этого момента. От этого света не только появился мир, но и проснулись населявшие его животные и люди. Тьма населила мир эльфами и страшными тварями, тогда Солнце воплотилось в Аргарета, чтобы помогать своим созданиям и поддерживать баланс.

Согласно религиозной доктрине, в Империи царит золотой век, время гармонии, что не особенно соотносилось со слухами об Увядании, проникающими о эльфов, которое на этих же эльфов списывают. В мифах эльфы нередко представляются источником зла (в том числе и за почитание земли, а не солнца) однако законодательно они никак не ограничиваются.

В целом же большинство людей верит в гармонию и то, что лучше уж сидеть тихо и не высовываться (а те, кто не очень верит обычно поступает в академию волшебников).

Считается, что боги могут влиять на быт человека, но так как официально почитается только Солнце, то попытки "договориться" с другими богами "в обход" Аргарета хоть и не караются законом, но создают у людей ощущение заговора. Так что в молитвах люди обычно обращаются к Аргарету и простят его "передать" или "повлиять" на каких-то других божеств. Впрочем, это не мешает устанавливать в больших городах в храмах Солнца небольшие алтари для наиболее популярных божеств. Что-то вроде "не можешь победить - возглавь".

Жрецами являются маги Кайлестийского ордена, которые получили хотя бы две серебряные цепочки. Это отдельное направление Ордена, хоть и не очень многочисленное, так как церковь не является чем-то отдельным от государства и подчиняется правителю конкретного региона или города. Основная задача жрецов - взаимодействие с населением, следить за тем, чтобы церкви и алтари находились в надлежащем состоянии, а редкие ритуалы соблюдались.

Наиболее важным таким ритуалом является встреча Нового года, как самого главного дня, ведь это солнцестояние. Незадолго до рассвета народ собирается у главной статуи Аргарета (в каждом хоть сколько-нибудь значимом городе их много, но есть одна главная полноростная статуя, обращённая на восток и в золотой маске), у самой статуи маги начинают чтение заклинаний (в основном элементарных - на усиление света), что простому люду кажется максимально загадочным и значимым. Маги заканчивают чтение заклинаний как раз тогда, когда первый луч солнца падает на золотой лик Аргарета. Усилинное магией, сияние видно на всю округу и именно этот момент считается наступлением Нового года, ещё одного года счастливой гармонии под властью Солнца.

Традиционно люди в молчании ждут, пока солнце полностью покажется из-за горизонта, а потом расходятся. Нередко во многих городах проводятся гуляния, но это не обязательная часть ритуала.

Религиозные символы так же связаны с государственными: символ Аргарета - двенадцатилучевое солнце, что символизирует его власть и над небом, и над землёй; вписанные туда луна и звёзды олицетворяют его власть и над живыми, и над мёртвыми. Символ Кайлестийского ордена - девятилучевое солнца. 

Простым людям дозволяется использовать в одежде или в качестве оберегов восьмилучевое солнце.

Загробная жизнь по представлению жителей империи выглядит примерно следующим образом: после смерти с дымом от погребального костра человек поднимается на небеса. Нечестивые души просто растворяются во тьме, а праведники становятся сильфами - звёздами, свитой Луны. Они наблюдают за миром и помогают Солнцу поддерживать порядок мироздания.

Что лишний раз подчёркивает важность соблюдения законов, ведь у простого человека немного способов поддержания мировой гармонии при жизни, кроме как выполняя божественные законы.

В жизнях людей, не владеющих магией, религия в значительной степени объясняет не только мироздание, но и собственно государственные законы, религиозное обоснование им понять проще. Элиты более светсткие, т.к. более сведущи и в "науке", и в управлении. Разве что вера в Аргарета как воплощение Солнца размазана равномерно по всем слоям общества: и в низах, и в верхах в равном количестве есть как люди, преданные этой идее, так и те, кто не верит в его божественное происхождение.


	36. Увядание

Название, которое эльфы дали процессу изменения в природе, связанных с длительным правлением Аргарета. Это же название использовала Киарис, а от неё через Странников оно прижилось и в Истинном солнце. В Империи об этом процессе сведений не было. Отчасти это связано с тем, что люди живут недостаточно долго, чтобы заметить серьёзные изменения климата; отчасти с пропагандой идеи божественности Аргарета.

Природа Увядания кроется дисгармонии мира, возникшей в результате действий Аргарета: из-за того, что аурелей осталось всего двое и ни один из них не давал правильного выхода энергиям солнца (Аргарет из-за экспериментов над своей связью, Киарис из-за того, что не колдовала), мир не получал необходимой магии.

Проявлялось это в общем “истощении” мира: земля становилась всё менее плодородной, зимы дольше и холоднее, а лето короче. Мир словно выцветал.

В перспективе последствия могли бы быть необратимыми, даже если бы Аргарет не убил Киарис и не начал преобразование, но с пробуждением магии Киарис, волшебство начало возвращаться в мир. Этот процесс ускорился, когда она победила Аргарета, и таким образом энергии смогли вновь поступать в мир в полном объёме, что способствовало его быстрому (всего за несколько десятилетий) восстановлению.


	37. Альнарена

Родилась в 360г э.Б.С. в богатой семье Санарета.

Полуэльф с точки зрения людей, на самом же деле эльфийской крови в ней немного. 

Несмотря на не самое подходящее для этого происхождение, сделала блестящую магическую карьеру и стала не только одним из Советников, но и одной из двух обладателей четырёх цепочек.

Искренне предана Аргарету. Одна из тех, кто действительно считал его Богом-Солнцем. Будучи по природе прямолинейной и бескомпромиссной, под влиянием слепой веры, Альнарена стала безжалостной. Она не терпела обмана и интриг, руководствовалась только благом Империи, каким она его видела, и нередко вселяла страх даже в других Советников. 

С жестокостью её приговоров могли посоперничать только решения Аргарета, а будучи одной из Магистров, пристально следила за тем, чтобы Советники выполняли его волю.

Очень целеустремлённая и привыкла добиваться желаемого, однако зачастую оказывается недальновидной и не слишком проницательной.

Руководила нападением на Тардарельнас, чем чрезвычайно гордилась. В её глазах это должно было стать великим походом, в результате которого весь мир станет идеальной Империей под властью божества. Но этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

Поначалу эльфы дали более серьёзный отпор, чем рассчитывала Альнарена. Потом пришли новости о восстании Истинного солнца, что и вовсе почти повергло Советницу в ужас, ведь Империя представлялась ей единой и лишённой разногласий - опасаясь её гнева, на протяжении долгих лет ей позволяли видеть только это. А вскоре в Тардарельнасе появились неизвестные небесные маги и почти сразу из Нигрума пришёл приказ отступать. Этот провал очень больно ударил по Альнарене, ещё больнее было, вернувшись в Нигрум, узнать новости об успехах Истинного солнца на юге.

Император бездействовал. Последним его приказом было отступление из Тардарельнаса. И даже когда поступила информация, что Истинное солнце движется к Санарету, он проигнорировал предложения Альнарены защитить город.

Остальные Советники, опасаясь, что проявление инициативы будет воспринято как неповиновение, затаились в Нигруме или своих областях, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Альнарена же собрала своих подчинённых и отправилась в Санарет. В другой ситуации она не осмелилась бы и пальцем пошевелить, не будучи уверена, что её действия вызовут одобрение правителя, но ужас от происходящего был слишком силён.

Этот поход тоже закончился неудачей. Альнарена была полностью разбита Киарис, а вскоре такая же участь ждала и её господина.

После падения Аргарета несколько лет Альнарена провела в темнице Санарета, а после была сослана в окрестности Винвара, так как новая правительница посчитала бывшую Советницу не опасной, что соответствовало действительности: потеряв всякий стимул для борьбы и безвозвратно потеряв всё, что было для неё важным, Альнарена спокойно встретила в Винваре старость.


	38. Ваирнар

Родился в Талинаде в 375г. э.Б.С.

Чрезвычайно умён, амбициозен и прагматичен. Стал Советником не достигнув трилцатилетия, а вскоре получил и четвёртую золотую цепочку.

Второй Магистр и самый опасный и влиятельный человек в Империи. Фактически именно он правил Едиными землями почти с того момента как стал Советником. Несмотря на почти неограниченную власть, внешне его жизнь мало отличалась от жизни его коллег, напротив, он производил впечатление человека весьма скромного по меркам золотых магов.

Предпочитал избегать активных действий, по большей части наблюдать и предпринимать что-то лишь будучи уверенным в том, что результат принесёт какую-нибудь выгоду. Создал эффективную шпионскую сеть, оправдывая это “благом Империи”, на самом же деле полученные сведения использовал для более эффективного манипулирования окружающими при необходимости.

О природе Аргарета не задумывался, но воплощением бога его не считал, в целом же эта тема мало его интересовала, пока император мало вмешивался в политику и не ограничивал самого Ваирнара.

Знал о лагере Истинного солнца, вероятно даже знал его местонахождение, но ничего не предпринимал, так как не видел в этом смысла. Это знание было одним из многих, которые он держал “про запас”, ожидая момента, когда сможет наиболее выгодно этим знанием воспользоваться. Тем не менее, о Странниках он не знал, и о Киарис тоже, хотя встречал её.

Весной 406го года в Гелиодоре он заметил необычную магию и обнаружил “свободного” мага в сопровождении девушки. Этим магом был Экхарт, не послушавшийся Киарис, которая запретила ему колдовать. Они попытались бежать, но завязался магический поединок в результате которого Ваирнар убил Экхарта.

На тот момент Ваирнар не связал это с Истинным солнцем, но посчитал за лучшее собственное тайное расследование необычной смерти, нежели официальный имперкий допрос пленника. Насколько Ваирнар любил обладать информацией, настолько же он любил, чтобы ею не обладали другие. Расследование это, однако, так и не было завершено до активных событий 409го года.

От предложения возглавить вторжение в Тардарельнас Ваирнар сумел ускользнуть, зная, что и в Империи что-то назревает, хоть и не мог точно предсказать действий Истинного солнца. В грядущих событиях было слишком много неизвестных, и Ваирнар предпочёл отсрочить момент, когда надо будет выбирать сторону. Впрочем, даже он не мог предположить, насколько времена изменятся.

Вскоре после падения Завесы, император начал полностью игнорировать происходящее в мире, и это крайне насторожило Ваирнара. Он быстро сумел узнать о Киарис, и посочувствовал Альнарене, которая отправилась в Санарет.

Находясь всё это время в Нигруме, Ваирнар всё же сумел узнать многое и самое главное - что Киарис собиралась в Нигрум. Аргарет по-прежнему ничего не предпринимал, и Ваирнар постепенно начал эвакуацию людей с острова. Ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы оказаться в эпицентре событий, попутно потеряв множество людей, он не видел. И в то же время собирался упростить своё существование в случае, если его правитель сменится.

По этой причине он оставался в Нигруме с небольшим отрядом до самого конца. Ваирнар надеялся взглянуть на королеву Санарета, бросившую вызов Богу-Солнцу, тем более что возможности познакомиться с ней могло больше не представиться. Вера Ваирнара в императора не доходила до того уровня, чтобы он не допускал и мысли о поражении своего господина, поэтому знакомство с Киарис казалось ему разумным ходом вне зависимости от исхода грядущего поединка.

Ваирнара было трудно впечатлить, но сиянию над островом, которое бывший уже Советник наблюдал с противоположного берега, действительно поразило его. Весь месяц, который длилось противостояние двух аурелей, Ваирнар со своим отрядом провёл неподалёку от Нигрума, и, когда всё закончилось, он был в числе тех, кто нашёл Киарис и убедился в падении Аргарета.

В некотором смысле расчёт Ваирнара оправдался. Киарис, хоть и не была вовлечена в дела Империи и не питала тёплых чувств к Ваирнару, не могла не оценить его способностей и знаний об устройстве и работе Единых земель. Эти знания оказались очень полезны, когда началось упорядочивание Новой Империи, в которой Ваирнар сумел занять довольно высокий пост. Впрочем, такой полноты власти как при Аргарете уже не было, и новая правительница пристально следила за бывшим Советником её врага.

После того, как сформировалась Новая Империя, Вечная королева, подобно предшественнику, передала значительную часть власти в руки других людей. Ваирнару при этом перепало немного, но он опредлённо мог гордиться тем, что до конца своих дней был одним из немногих, кто интересовал Вечную за пределами Эльбы и Санарета, где сосредоточилось почти всё её внимание.


	39. X. Истинное Солнце

Организация бунтовщиков против Империи и Аргарета в частности.

Основано правнуками Дерека из Аквины (племянника Галлорна из Жемчужного храма) в 109м году э.Б.С., которые бежали из Аквины после крупного восстания, которое было жестоко подавлено.

В семье Дерека передавалась легенда, услышанная им от дяди о могущественной аурели, которая свергнет Аргарета. Со временем легенда исказилась и потеряла многие детали, но оставалась в памяти. Чтобы подчеркнуть своё неприятие Аргарета как воплощения Бога-Солнца, беглецы назвали своё новое пристанище лагерем Истинного солнца. Со временем он разросся до небольшого городка, но название Лагерь осталось. Некоторые видели в этом символ того, что это лишь временное пристанище, хотя оно уже не выглядело таковым.

На долгое время связь с Империей была почти потеряна. Изредка предпринимались попытки разведать происходящее хотя бы в Вартане, наладить сеть шпионов, но это скорее приводило к тому, что о Лагере узнавали несогласные с порядками Империи и присоединялись к бунтовщикам; сами же жители Лагеря узнавали очень мало нового.

Несмотря на это, так как Лагерь был основан выходцами из знатного сословия, а также “преследовал благородные цели”, тут старались дать хоть какое образование, и все жители умели хотя бы читать и писать, а многие из них даже владели базовыми заклинаниями. Но в целом, конечно, жители Лагеря не могли считаться образованными даже по меркам Империи.

Так прошло почти двести лет, прежде чем один из “шпионов” Лагеря не познакомился в Вартане с Киарис. От него она узнала о бунтовщиках, он в свою очередь - о Спасительнице. Несколько лет Киарис прожила в Лагере, после чего Этлан объявил, что они отправляются в Странствие, цель которого - найти оружие против Арагарета. Так появились Странники.

Даже в тот первый раз личность Киарис не раскрывалась, а Странствие было довольно таинственным предприятием, а за последующие сто лет стало ещё таинственнее. По возвращении Этлан выбрал на своё место самого талантливого молодого мага, а сам занялся подготовкой следующего Странника, стараясь использовать то, что он узнал от Киарис.

Странниками выбирались только мужчины - Киарис считала, что две странствующие женщины, могли бы привлечь внимание, чего ей хотелось избежать, пусть женщины более способны к волшебству, что могло быть полезным в поисках Амулета. Поэтому потенциальных Странников специально готовили, стараясь дать им как можно знаний о магии и, когда приходило время, талант к волшебству был главным критерием для выбора следующего кандидата на эту почётную роль.

Через Киарис и Странников в Лагере узнавали не только новости - пусть и не самые свежие - но и об Увядании. Увядание замечательно вписалось в убеждения жителей Истинного солнца, так как служило доказательством того, что их дело - правое.

Конечно, не все жили высокими идеалами, многие - особенно те, кто пришёл в Лагерь, а не родился в нём, выступали против Империи по другим причинам.

Лагерь просуществовал около трёхсот лет, пока его жители не выступили открыто против Империи в 409м году э.Б.С. В результате событий этого года, Империю возглавила Киарис, Спасительница, Вечная, которой присягнули жители Истинного солнца.

После этого Лагерь постепенно опустел, так как глобально ничего полезного, кроме укромного расположения, в нём не было. 


	40. Этлан из Гилана

Родился в 255г э.Б. С. в лагере Истинного солнца.

Был одним из шпионов, отправленных Лагерем в Империю для сбора информации. Как и все, кто покидал Лагерь, имел вымышленное место рождение, которым он выбрал Гилан. Провёл в Империи пять лет, прежде чем привлёк внимание Кайлестийского ордена неподалёку от Вартаны. Пытаясь скрыться, познакомился с Киарис, жившей в то время в Вартане.

Сначала он видел в ней лишь ещё одну потенциальную жительницу Лагеря, но со временем узнал, что она и есть та Спасительница, которую так долго ждали в Истинном солнце. Делиться этим открытием он не спешил, и постепенно выяснил, что для победы над Аргаретом Киарис нужен амулет солнца, который сама она найти не может, так как не должна использовать магию. Тогда Этлан предложил использовать для этого жителей Истинного солнца, и начать с него самого, так он стал первым Странником.

Его Странствие продлилось недолго, всего пять лет, после чего он вернулся в Лагерь обучать следующее поколение.

Этлан не был очень способным магом, но искренне верил в своё дело.

Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо выдающихся подвигов, он вписан в историю Лагеря как один из самых величайших героев. 


	41. Велеус из Эселата

Родился в 340г э.Б.С. в лагере Истинного солнца.

Пятый Странник (367-385гг).

С детства был одним из тех, кого воспитывали как будущих Странников. Был скорее усерден, чем талантлив, и выбран новым Странником скорее за характер, нежели за мастерство.

Спокойный, склонный к размышлениям и любящий учиться он отлично поладил с Киарис и довольно скоро узнал о том, что она на самом деле аурель. Это открытие поразило и воодушевило его, внушив безоговорочную преданность Киарис. Однако гораздо больше его занимали дела прошлого, чем будущего: он много расспрашивал её об аурелях и их жизни; о магии и обычаях, о жизни в Пяти королевствах, но почти не думал об Аргарете и амулете солнца. Быть может это было ещё одной причиной, почему они с Киарис неплохо поладили.

Вернувшись в Лагерь с энтузиазмом принялся готовить следующее поколение. С годами, наблюдая за молодёжью и снова подвергнутый влиянию настроений в Лагере, он стал больше задумываться о будущем, роли Лагеря и Киарис, чем погуржаться в легенды. Впрочем, его по-прежнему больше интересовали “высокие материи”, трагедия Киарис, что последний её соплеменник стал непримиримым врагом и значение аурелей для мира, нежели фактическое свержение Императора.

Велеус старался передать теорию магии, как он её понял во время путешествия с Киарис, но нельзя сказать, чтобы он в этом преуспел.

Именно он выбрал Бальдера на роль нового Странника, не только из-за его способностей, но и из-за характера, посчитав наиболее подходящим спутником для Киарис.

Когда в 409м году Гальдар поднял восстание, Велеус был против и отправил нескольких преданных ему посланников найти Бальдера и Киарис. Велеус искренне верил в пророчество; кроме того, знал, что Аргарет был аурелью, а потому силами людей, без помощи Киарис, его не одолеть.

Велеус прожил ещё пять лет после падения Аргарета и умер в Аквине в 4г э.В. (414 э.Б.С.) в спокойствии и достатке.


	42. Гальдар из Аквины

Родился в 362г э.Б.С. в лагере Истинного солнца.

Шестой Странник (385-403гг)

В отличие от своего предшественника, мало интересовался высокими материями, зато всей душой ненавидел Императора, верил в Увядание и считал, что следует вести более активные действия. Природное чистолюбие и амбициозность наложились на недостаток образования: четвёртый Странник не вернулся в Лагерь, потому Гальдар - входивший в число тех, кому пророчили Странствие - мог довольствоваться только знаниями, полученными от уже немолодого третьего Странника, и образование его было неполным.

Киарис ему не доверяла, считая Гальдара слишком неосмотрительным и горячим, хотя магом он был неплохим. Его раздражало спокойное путешествие, он жаждал действий, всюду подмечая несправедливость системы Аргарета. Киарис же казалось, что гораздо больше его заботит собственный статус, чем благополучие людей, что заставляло её ещё сильнее осторожничать. Она так и не открыла ему своё происхождение и настоящее имя; лишь то, что она связана со Спасительницей из легенды, которую рассказывали в Истинном солнце.

Сам Гальдар чувствовал её отчуждённость, долгое время платил ей в ответ отношением столь же недружелюбным, почти неприязнью. Со временем их отношения сгладились, но настоящего доверия или приязни между ними так и не возникло.

Оба они вздохнули с облегчением, когда срок Странствия подошёл к концу; оба были недовольны отсутствием результатом, но по разным причинам. Гальдар хотел бы быть тем, кто сможет свергнуть Императора, быть может даже занять его место или хотя бы высокий пост; его спутница же не могла всерьёз заняться возможными зацепками, потому что не была уверена в надёжности Странника.

Вернувшись с Лагерь, Гальдар активно стал рассказывать о том, в каком плачевном состоянии находится Империя, как страдают люди, и что настало время засиять Истинному солнцу. К этому моменту авторитет Велеуса был уже достаточно силён, чтобы сдерживать подобные разговоры, но многие верили Гальдару, считая, что со времён пятого Странника многое могло измениться.

Даже оставаясь в Лагере, Гальдар продолжал поддерживать связь со знакомыми из Единых земель, в чьих душах он тоже заметил недовольство существующим положением вещей. Поэтому Странник узнал, что в Тардарельнасе что-то затевается. Он не знал ни о послах, ни о планах Аргарета сокрушить Завесу, но понял, что внимание Императора сосредоточено на севере, и решил, что это лучший шанс, чтобы начать действовать, и начал готовить людей.

1 июня 409 года э.Б.С. большой отряд воинов Истинного солнца высадился в Аквине. Почти тотчас в городе вспыхнул бунт и через несколько дней Аквина провозгласила себя независимой от Империей. Восставшие даже пытались разрушить Золотой шпиль, но это им не удалось.

Многие жители Аквины примкнули к Истинному солнцу, которое под предводительством Гальдара отправились на кораблях дальше. Опьянённый успехом Гальдар не думал о том, почему не последовало никакого ответа на его действия со стороны императора, не думал и о Киарис.

Действия Истинного солнца были чрезвычайно успешны: юг всегда считал себя несколько обособленным от Единых земель и с неохотой принимал власть Аргарета, потому на территории бывшего Кавэна были рады любой возможности стать независимыми от остальной империи. Менее чем за месяц почти всё южное побережье оказалось во власти Истинного солнца.

В Залране Гальдар узнал о Завесе, и принял решение продвигаться дальше морем, а не отправляться в Гелиодор. Ему показалось более разумным захватить как можно большую территорию под свой контроль, прежде чем приближаться к столице или Нигруму.

Штурм Андеры занял больше времени, чем хотелось бы Гальдару, и для того, чтобы продолжить движение к Санарету пришлось воспользоваться магией - дорога был каждый час. Санарет был третьим по важности городом после Гелиодора и Нигрума, и Гальдару особенно хотелось закрепиться там, даже если это означало, что некоторые из уже захваченных территорий удержать не получится. Успех окрылял его, и, обнаружив у стен города эльфов, бывший Странник растерялся. У него не было ни достаточных сил, ни желания связываться с друидами; тем более не располагая информацией, зачем они прибыли. Странствуя с Киарис Гальдар встречал нескольких эльфов, но они были из тех, кто всю жизнь прожил в Единых землях, эти же были “настоящими”, из Тардарельнаса. Гальдар не был даже уверен, говорят ли они на человеческом языке.

Благо, долго неизвестность не продлилась: пришло послание от Киарис. Ситуация становилась для Гальдара всё менее приятной: часть его сил, которые отправились из Андеры по земле, ещё не прибыла. С теми же, кто был на кораблях, можно было взять город, объединившись с эльфами, но не удержать под своим контролем. Ещё одним ударом для Гальдара стал Бальдер.

Бывший Странник не мог противиться воле Спасительницы, но его уязвляло то, что ему придётся подчиняться Бальдеру. Гальдар не мог отказаться и поставить под сомнение авторитет Странника, ведь его собственное положение тоже было связано только с этим титулом, не было других причин, почему именно он должен стоять во главе Истинного солнца. Пришлось подчиниться.

Вся слава, все почести, которых он так жаждал, ускользнули из рук Гальдара. Для него это стало тяжёлым ударом. Однако, поразмыслив над ситуацией, он пришёл к выводу, что развитие событий для него оказалось наиболее удачным. Он всё ещё имел достаточно власти, хоть и находясь в подчинении у Бальдера, ему не пришлось самому ввязываться в конфликты с эльфами, и его положение было гораздо более устойчивым, чем до выхода из Залрана. Поэтому с новой ситуацией он смирился достаточно быстро, даже испытал некоторое подобие благодарности к бывшей спутнице.

Всё время сражения Киарис и Аргарета Гальдар провёл в Санарете, несмотря на первоначальное стремление отправиться в Гелиодор. Насколько было известно, основные силы направились в столицу из Нигрума, и город был самым защищённым местом в Империи. Но не только это остановило бывшего Странника: увидев силу Киарис, он наконец осознал, насколько жалкими были его надежды свергнуть Аргарета. И теперь, пока не было известно, кто из аурелей останется в живых, предпринимать дальнейшие действия казалось бессмысленным.

Когда Аргарет пал, Гальдар стал одним из правителей Гелиодора. Поначалу он подивился такой высокой должности, но вскоре осознал, что оказался в окружении не менее амбициозных людей, что сильно ограничивало его возможности; Гелиодор хоть и перестал быть столицей, оставался важным городом. Достаточным, чтобы удовлетвориться им, но недостаточным, чтобы чрезмерно увлечься погоней за властью.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Гальдар не таил обиды на Киарис за это назначение - ему казалось, что он заслуживает больше доверия и уважения после долгих лет знакомства. Однако, как и раньше, он не стал возражать против решения Вечной.


	43. Экхарт из Залрана

Родился в 377 э.Б.С. в лагере Истинного солнца.

Седьмой Странник (403-406гг)

С детства воспитывался как один из будущих Странников и проявлял таланты к волшебству. Очень любил колдовать, был энергичным, деятельным и уверенным в себе.

Когда его выбрали Странником, казалось, нимало не удивился, так как считал себя более достойным для этой роли, нежели своих сверстников.

Неплохо поладил с Киарис, но казался ей неоправданно самонадеянным; однако подкупал интересом к волшебству, и она охотно его учила, хоть и не раскрывая секрета о своём происхождении.

Увы, Странствие Экхарта продлилось всего несколько лет. В Гелиодоре напала на след магической реликвии, и Экхарт, проигнорировав её запрет использовал магию для того, чтобы проникнуть в дом, где могла быть информация о реликвии. Это колдовство заметили маги Аргарета. Поначалу казалось, что Экхарту с Киарис удастся сбежать, но Странник вновь переоценил свои силы и вступил в магический поединок, велев спутнице спасаться одной. Погиб, сражаясь с Ваирнаром.


	44. Бальдер из Аквины

Родился в 386г э.Б.С. в лагере Истинного солнца.

Восьмой Странник (407-409гг)

Никогда не предполагал, что покинет Лагерь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать Странником. Его предшественник отправился в Странствие, когда Бальдеру было семнадцать, а это означало, что к смене Странников Бальдеру должно было быть уже под сорок.

Образование в Лагере даже по меркам Империи не было блестящим, а тем, кому не предназначалось стать Странником или шпионом его и вовсе давали без энтузиазма. Бальдер быстро сообразил, что никакого интересного будущего его не ждёт, а потому не слишком интересовался историей и устройством Империи, оправдываясь тем, что не хочет лишний раз расстраиваться из-за того, чего ему никогда не увидеть. Зато умение читать пришлось очень кстати - будущего Странника очень увлекли книги о героях прошлого и легенды о рыцарях, коих было в собрании Лагеря всего несколько. Бальдер не поленился переписать их все, чтобы зачитывать до дыр, не боясь получить нагоняй слишком частое использование.

Магия Бальдера тоже не интересовало, в его представлении куда больше доблестному рыцарю подходил сверкающий меч, потому и лекции Велеуса он слушал в полуха, отдаваясь фантазиям о приключениях, в которые он мог бы отправиться, если бы ему повезло родиться в другом месте или в другое время.

В результате перед Киарис он предстал крайне малообразованным, но не менее любознательным молодым человеком. Сравнить её разочарование его знаниями можно было лишь с его разочарованием внешностью “прекрасной дамы”. Однако Бальдер быстро смирился со своим положением, будучи по натуре склонным думать скорее о приятном (даже если это приятное находится лишь в его мечтах), чем о жизненных разочарованиях.

Хоть и не сразу, но ему удалось и поладить с Киарис, и отхватить изрядную долю приключений. За время недолгого Странствия его чувство долга не ослабевало, а сам он многому научился, хотя и сам этого не осознавал.

Когда Киарис поставила его во главе отряда Истинного солнца перед осадой Санарета, Бальдер не на шутку перепугался. Отчасти его пугало неожиданное доверие со стороны аурели, которой он не давал для этого поводов; отчасти его пугал Гальдар. Бальдер был знаком с шестым Странником всего несколько лет, но тот успел вселить в него ужас. Единственное, что помогало Бальдеру справляться - чувство долга: как Странник он не мог подвести Киарис. Особенно после того, как много раз уже это делал.

Однако он успел освоиться в новой роли, когда настало время расставания. Хотя Бальдеру страшно хотелось отправиться в Нигрум и поглядеть на Аргарета, в Санарете было много работы, чтобы его занять. А увидев свет на западе, он передал дела Гальдару и всё же отправился с Мелнерасом и небольшим отрядом вслед за Киарис. На берегу озера он познакомился с Ваирнаром и временно объединился с ним. Вера Бальдера в Киарис была настолько сильна и заразительна, что даже Ваирнара смогла почти убедить.

После падения Аргарета Бальдер посильно помогал Киарис удержать Империю от бесконечных войн. Он ездил по всем Единым землям - иногда с Вечной, иногда один - налаживал отношения между подданными Аргарета и Истинным солнцем.

Когда всё, наконец, успокоилось, он остался с Киарис на отстроенной к тому моменту Эльбе и посвятил свою жизнь написанию биографии Вечной. По мнению Киарис, текст получился слишком уж высокопарным и слишком уж идеализировал её, но Бальдер настаивал, что описание жизни Героини не может быть другим. Единственной же фактической ошибкой, насколько можно судить, было то, что Киарис никогда не носила доспехов и предпочитала не использовать меч. 


	45. XI.  Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы

Родилась в 1606г от о.Э.

До падения Эльбы её жизнь мало чем отличалась от жизни остальных аурелей. Родилась Киарис в Санарете, в восемь лет отправилась на Эльбу, где за двадцать лет стала магистром, ещё через два года вошла в Совет. Основное направление её исследований - поиски наиболее эффективного влияния на токи магии посредством рун и заклинаний и разработка иных способов воздействия на силу волшебника. Это было довольно популярное направление, основанное на тезисе, что раз гелиодор, обсидиан и другие камни способны влиять на силу волшебства, значит могут быть и другие способы повлиять на заклинателя “извне”. В рамках этого направления часто затрагивается связь аурелей с солнцем, токи магии в теле, усиливающие магию камни, Источники и др. Киарис обо всех этих темах имела некоторые “базовые” познания (разумеется, базовыми они были по меркам Эльбы и магов, которые на этих темах специализировались), но в основном занималась цепочками рун и влиянием последовательности знаков на эффективность заклинаний.

В качестве Советника Киарис провела чуть больше десяти лет, её талант и мастерство были высоко оценены соплеменниками, а потому ей предложили пост архимага ещё до того, как она достигла пятидесятилетия. Киарис должна была стать самым молодым архимагом Эльбы в день середины года, 1 июня 1650 года, но за несколько дней до этого Эльба пала.

Несмотря на свой возраст, по человеческим меркам уже почти солидный, Киарис на тот момент во многом оставалась избалованным подростком. Безусловно, на Эльбе приходилось тяжело трудиться, а общество аурелей сложно назвать идеальным, но всё же её жизнь протекала в комфорте и безопасности, которые осознавались, но воспринимались как должное. Падение Арграета лишило её всего.

Не только комфортного существования, но и самого важного в жизни - магии. Чтобы выжить, Киарис должна была перестать колдовать; а без магии и жизнь - не жизнь.

Новость о падении Жемчужного храма глубоко потрясла Киарис. Прежде не питавшая к жрицам никаких тёплых чувств, она успела достаточно прийти в себя после побега с Эльбы, чтобы оценить то, что Минара для неё сделала. В гибели Жемчужного храма Киарис винила себя, хоть и понимала, что это глупо - её собственная смерть не спасла бы жриц.

После этого печального события, Киарис обратилась за помощью в Тардарельнас, но единственным видимым результатом этого стало знакомство с Мелнерасом, который обещал помочь с поисками на территории эльфов.

Смерть почти всех, кого она считала значимыми, необходимость скрываться и жить в тени, внезапно свалившаяся на неё ответственность - всё это сломало Киарис и лишило её желания жить. В некоором смысле ей помогали Валь и Дэйн, но по-настоящему спасли её лишь внезапно обнаруженные аурельские руины неподалёку от Залрана. Это словно заставило её проснуться, сбросить сковывающее оцепенение и погрузиться в работу. Со временем она пришла к мысли, что здесь уже был Аргарет, и стала пытаться разгадывать его замысел. В значительной степени ей это удалось, хоть и далеко не сразу.

Когда погиб Валь Киарис была в отчаянии, даже готова была рискнуть обнаружить себя, чтобы его исцелить, но друзья ей помешали это сделать.

С тех пор чувство вины стало её постоянным спутников, а страх, сковавший сердце во время побега с Эльбы, стал главным в жизни аурели. Она избегала активных действий из страха выдать себя; боялась не справиться с Аргаретом и подвести тех, кто отдал за неё жизнь; боялась встречаться с Галлорном и подвергать его опасности; боялась знакомиться с новыми людьми; но больше всего боялась, что погибнет Дэйн. Поэтому, едва заметив признаки его стремления осесть, она не успокоилась, пока Дэйн не согласился оставить её, чтобы жить своей жизнью. Это событие причинило Киарис почти такую же боль, как смерть Валя, но постоянно трястись в страхе за жизнь друга было не менее тяжело.

Оставшись одна, Киарис долгое время не знала, что делать. Искать амулет в одиночестве казалось бессмысленным - она всё равно не могла бы сама его проверить. Новых спутников аурель не хотела. И потому что не до конца приняла расставание с Дэйном и Валем; и из нежелания подвергать чью-то ещё жизнь риску; и из недоверия незнакомцам. Она была одинокой и потеряной, и единственное, что ей оставалось - продолжать исследования.

Очень осторожно она собирала информацию об Аргарете, изучала активно строящиеся Золотые шпили, сопоставляла данные из разных руин. Это занятие помогло Киарис справиться со смертью Дэйна, даже смогло пробудить в ней некоторую тягу к жизни.

Прошло около сотни лет с начала её исследований, когда она смогла, наконец, сделать некоторые выводы о действиях Аргарета. Главным из этих выводов было то, что пока она жива планам императора не осуществиться. Это некоторым образом давало ей право перестать искать амулет и не противостоять Аргарету напрямую, а просто оставаться в живых. Пусть это будет жизнь полная страха и лишённая покоя, но Киарис тогда казалось, что это разумный выход.

Несколько лет она маялась, терзаясь возложенной на неё Минарой и всем миром ответственностью за свержение Аргарета, а потом оказалась в Аквине перед началом бунта. Словно стремясь оправдаться за бездействие, Киарис принимала в восстании активное участие, но маги Аргарета задавили восставших, и последней аурели едва удалось спастись.

Несколько месяцев она приходила в себя и пыталась оправиться от ужаса, после чего на неё с новой силой накатили апатия и страх. Она чувствовала себя обессиленной и неспособной хоть что-то изменить, сил не было даже на желание сопротивляться происходящему.

Тогда Киарис решила ничего не предпринимать. Насколько она могла судить, Аргарет не был тираном, жизнь людей под его началом едва ли была разительно хуже, чем в Пяти королевствах. А самой Киарис достаточно было оставаться в живых.

Почти двести лет она жила неприметно и лишённая желания что-то предпринимать. Каждые лет десять-двадцать она переезжала, меняла внешность и имя, а единственным, что связывало её с пророчеством Минары были периодические встречи с Мелнерасом. Киарис пыталась убедить себя, что её устраивает такая жизнь, что пусть это в некотором смысле обесценивает жертву её павших товарищей, зато никто больше не погибнет из-за неё. И мир тоже не погибнет - ведь неизвестно ещё, чем закончится их с Аргаретом встреча, Минара этого не видела.

Киарис старательно игнорировала замечания Мелнераса, становящееся заметным Увядание и собственные угрызения совести; словно погрузилась в некое подобие сна, как сразу после падения Эльбы. Ей было больно наблюдать, как меняется отношение к магии, как она из изящной возвышенной науки опускается до уровня дешёвых фокусов; как становится доступна людям, неспособным оценить её красоту, как забывается наследие Эльбы. Сама Киарис в это время тоже менялась, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, складки и морщины становились всё отчётливее, лицо осунулось, волосы лишились блеска.

Ситуацию изменило знакомство с Этланом из Гилана; а, как оказалось позже - на самом деле из Истинного солнца. От него Киарис узнала о существовании бунтовщиков, которые хранят легенду о Спасительнице, она даже прожила в Лагере несколько лет. Это в некотором роде против её воли вдохнуло в неё жизнь и вынудило вернуться к поискам амулета, теперь уже в компании Странника.

После Этлана их было ещё семь, и не со всеми Киарис удавалось поладить. Двое - четвёртый и седьмой, погибли. И если смерть четвёртого Странника была случайной, то гибель Экхарта снова вернула Киарис отчаяние и чувство вины. Экхарт произвёл на неё впечатление многообещающего молодого мага, несколько самонадеянного, но в целом приятного спутника. Особенно после Гальдара, с которым Киарис так и не удалось по-настоящему поладить. Впервые за долгое время Киарис начало казаться, что что-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, что она нашла своё место и может двигаться дальше, когда Экхарт погиб.

Киарис даже не сразу нашла в себе силы вернуться в Лагерь, чтобы рассказать о случившемся, а по возвращении твёрдо решила, что со Странниками покончено. Она долго спорила об этом с Велеусом, но он настаивал на необходимости продолжения поисков амулета солнца и Странников. Никакие аргументы Киарис не действовали, бывший Странник оставался непреклонен.

Будь на его месте Гальдар, Киарис даже не стала бы тратить время на разговоры, но Велеус знал многое: едва ли он стал бы рассказывать о ней всему Истинному солнцу, но вполне мог связаться с Мелнерасом или отправить по следам Киарис кого-нибудь, в любом случае это причинило бы ей немало беспокойства. Поэтому в конце концов она сделала вид, что согласилась, и спустя почти год после смерти Экхарта познакомилась с Бальдером.

В план Киарис не входило настоящее Странствие. Она знала, что новый Странник не был обучен должным образом даже по меркам Лагеря; знала, что он моложе своих предшественников; уже этого было достаточно, чтобы волноваться о его судьбе. В добавок ко всему, он ещё и оказался мечтательным дурачком, а пробелы в познаниях были обширнее, чем боялась аурель.

Всё это окончательно убедило Киарис в правильности выбранного ею плана: купить дом в пригороде Вартаны и залечь там на дно на весь срок Странствия. О том, как поступить с Лагерем и девятым Странником потом, она не думала, решив действовать по ситуации, пока её задачей было максимально спокойно провести ближайшие пятнадцать-двадцать лет.

Увы, этому плану не суждено было осуществиться: Киарис уже почти договорилась о покупке дома, когда услышала об аурельском артефакте. Она собиралась тихо и незаметно всё проверить, но из-за деятельного Бальдера всё предприятие провалилось, а сам Бальдер едва не погиб.

Киарис, которая только-только пережила потерю Экхарта, это повергло в отчаяние, и пока Бальдер не пришёл в себя, она не находила себе места. Она страшно злилась на себя за неосмотрительность, проигрывала в голове тысячи вариантов, как ей следовало поступить и вести себя; волновалась, что подвергает опасности семью Эмерика. И немного успокоилась только после того, как они с Бальдером оказались в Аруме.

Однако и это спокойствие не продлилось долго, так как её нашёл эльфийский посланник. Это был первый раз, когда за ней послали из Тардарельнаса. До сих пор они с Мелнерасом договаривались о следующих встречах лично, либо оставляли друг другу весточки в Винваре, поэтому эльф не на шутку встревожил аурель. И нельзя сказать, чтобы приглашение от Круга, ради которого её и искали, успокоило Киарис.

Экхарт, Бальдер, Круг, Увядание - всё разом навалилось на Киарис, заставив снова почувствовать себя маленькой, беспомощной и потерянной. Она всё ещё страшно злилась на эльфов и всё ещё не собиралась выступать против Аргарета. Единственное, что у неё было - это знание и высокомерие последней аурели, поэтому она не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии высказать Кругу всё, что о них думала. Ни реакция друидов, ни реакция друзей её не беспокоили: едва ли кто-нибудь из них мог оспорить хоть одно её слово. Хоть на несколько минут Киарис снова почувствовала, что держит свою жизнь под контроле. Она даже добилась желаемого: в Тардарельнасе и она могла продолжить исследования, и Бальдер был в безопасности, как ей тогда казалось.

В целом путешествие по Тардарельнасу было для неё очень тягостным: воспоминания об Эльбе и Вале, упрёки Мелнераса и друидов, происшествие в Завальрасе и отсутствие всякой надежды на перемены. Почти каждый шаг давался с трудом и больше всего Киарис жалела о том, что она не эльф, который может спрятаться в глуши за Завесой.

Она злилась на Бальдера, за его необразованность и весёлость; на Мелнераса за то, что он упрекает её, но на самом деле лишь хочет отомстить за сына; и на себя за то, что дошла до жизни такой. В конце концов, устав от всего этого, она решила отправиться в Нигрум.

Поначалу она собиралась попробовать проникнуть туда тайно в поисках сведений об амулете - Нигрум был единственным местом, где она не искала. Но после падения Завесы это было невозможным, и Киарис решилась наконец выйти из тени и открыто выступить против Аргарета.

Если прежде ею двигал страх, то с момента возвращения к магии главным, что испытывала Киарис была усталость. Её безумно утомляло своенравие Гальдара, скрытность Теантерии, ощущение, что никому нельзя доверять и рассчитывать можно только на себя. Но и на себя она рассчитывать не могла в полной мере, потому что не понимала границ новообретённых способностей; к тому же часть мастерства ещё только предстояло восстановить. Единственным, кто её успокаивал в творящемся вокруг хаосе был Бальдер, просто потому что он был единственным, чьё поведение не изменилось.

Даже зная, что Бальдер следует долгу Странника, она чувствовала, что он единственный из её окружения находится рядом ради неё самой. Особенно остро это ощущалось при осаде Санарета. У всех, кроме Бальдера, были какие-то собственные цели: Теантерия хотела обеспечить безопасность эльфов, Мелнерас отомстить за сына, Гальдар - власти. Бальдер же просто был рядом, потому что считал это своим долгом.

Битва у Санарета и последующая коронация для всех явились демонстрацией невероятной силы, для самой Киарис это было моментом окончательного признания того факта, что она одна и навсегда одной останется. Эту мысль она гнала много лет и ужасно боялась её. Её статус, её знания, её происхождение, её вечная жизнь - что-нибудь всегда будет стоять невидимой стеной между ней и остальным миром. Это пугало не меньше, чем предстоящая битва с Аргаретом.

Встреча с императором прошла не так, как Киарис представляла всё это время. За время её странствий она много думала о том, как всё будет происходить; что она скажет или о чём спросит. Когда они наконец встретились, не сказали друг другу ничего. Киарис уже не испытывала страха, странным образом не испытывала даже ненависти, хотя и не простила за всё, что он сделал. Ею овладело странное спокойствие и ощущение, что всё так, как должно быть. Он не мог прожить свою жизнь иначе, а она не могла прожить иначе свою, и между ними оставался лишь один вопрос: кто продолжит жить, а кто исчезнет.

Киарис удалось победить. Сложно сказать, что именно повлияло на это сильнее всего: быть может то, что Аргарет сильно исказил свою связь с солнцем; быть может Киарис смогла более умело использовать своё волшебство, а может дело было в том, что за столько лет её единственной целью было любой ценой остаться в живых, чтобы мир не рухнул.

После победы больше всего Киарис хотелось остаться одной, погрузиться в магию и сделать то, чего она не позволяла себе все эти годы - оплакать всех, кого потеряла. Аурелей, Минару, Валя, Дэйна, Экхарта, Теантерию, Аргарета.

Но она не могла себе этого позволить. Вокруг царил хаос, который ей предстояло обуздать. Благо, в этом ей помогали. Ваирнар пользовался авторитетом в Кайлестийском ордене, Бальдера и Гальдара уважало Истинное солнце, в Круге Киарис тоже знали. Поэтому относительно быстро удалось восстановить в Империи иллюзию порядка. Потом следовали годы передела Единых земель, разбора Золотых шпилей, изменений в системе управления и, конечно же, отстраивание Сияющей Эльбы: Коэлум и значительная часть построек были уничтожены во время поединка Киарис и Аргарета.

Когда, наконец, всё было устроено, последняя аурель занялась приведением в порядок сохранившихся знаний своего народа и восстановлением уничтоженных. Она снова сделала Эльбу школой, кроме которой её интересовал только Санарет. Не только в память об аурелях - она предпочитала приглядывать за столь Источником.

Остальные земли бывшей Империи оказались по большей части предоставлены сами себе и их дела мало касались Киарис. Но формально сохранялась новая Империя, во главе которой стояла Вечная, Солнечная богиня - эти имена ей дал Бальдер, убеждая, что у каждой Героини должно быть красивое прозвище. Сама Киарис протестовала, желая, чтобы как можно больше людей узнали об аурелях. Однако в народе она так и оставалась Вечной императрицей, чьё лицо, не скрытое маской, оставалось таким же сияющим и прекрасным, как в первый день её правления.


	46. Неинтересные факты

“Неинтересные факты”

Про лор:

  * Минара - единственная, от кого Валь терпел обращение по полному имени.
  * Лук Валя назывался “луком Ледяных перьев” - когда-то он был зачарован, но к Валю попал уже безо всякой магии, осталось только название. Перед смертью он отдал его Киарис. Ей же Дэйн отдал свой меч, прежде чем купить дом. На слова Киарис о том, что для неё этот меч слишком тяжёлый, Дэйн ответил “значит повесишь над камином, когда победишь Аргарета”. Примерно так и получилось - Киарис сохранила подарки друзей, и забрала их впоследствии на Эльбу.
  * Аргарет настолько упоролся по исследованиям, что перешёл на полифазный сон - всё ему времени мало. А казалось бы, куда торопиться вечноживущему.
  * Человеческий язык считается “всеобщим”; во времена Пяти королевств аурельский использовали элиты (хотя больше для письма, чем для разговоров); эльфийский используется только в Тардарельнасе, в областях, не взаимодействующих с людьми.
  * По-эльфийски “нэль” обозначает любое поселение, “тар” - страна; “дар” - восемь; “рельн” - растение, трава, лист; т.е. Нэльдарельнас значит “город восьми трав”, а “Тардарельнас” - страна восьми трав.
  * Когда речь идёт не о светиле, а о божестве/источнике волшебства, слово “солнце” может писаться как с большой, так и с маленькой буквы, в зависимости от того, насколько необходимо (или хочется) подчеркнуть значимость Солнца в конкретной ситуации.



Про работу над историей:

  * На определённом этапе разработки истории предполагалось, что Бальдер будет с Киарис во время финального боя с Аргаретом (с самого-самого начала история предполагалась о вере в себя), а Минара его просто не увидела. В некотором смысле я, как и Киарис, пройдя долгий путь поняла, что это только её битва.
  * Мелнерас изначально был гораздо более мягким и понимающим персонажем; глубоко сопереживающим Киарис. В результате же стал в некоторой степени легкомысленным и безразличным, скорее думал, что он понимает Киарис, нежели это действительно было так. Это изменение тоже произошло постепенно: отчасти ради того, чтобы чувство одиночества было сильнее Киарис; отчасти потому что для эльфа такое поведение более характерно.
  * Пожар на Эльбе имеет две любопытные детали: Во-первых, злая ирония погибающих в пламени аурелей, каждый из которых, по легендам, носит в сердце солнце. Во-вторых, название обители Аргарета - Нигрум, от латинского “nigrum”, чернота. Изначально это название было дано для контраста с Эльбой, но благодаря пожару картинка сложилась: едва ли все его следы удалось убрать (да и едва ли пытались). Так что логики прибавилось (хотя латыни в этом мире всё равно нет).




End file.
